Our words
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi had, what he thought, a normal average life. But it seems that with one small little action, his life could change dramatically. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, some weird stuff.
1. Baby brother

Me: 'We are back'.

Diao: 'And you had to drag us with you'.

Me: 'Damn straight!'

Agil: 'I'm sure it'll be fun Diao'.

Diao: 'You do realise she wants to write this just to piss everyone of and screw around with the characters' lives right?'

Agil: 'Umm…'

Me: 'Diao so silly! I would never be that cruel! Shame on you man! Now, enjoy the torture-fest I mean story!'

Chapter 1-Baby brother

The evening sun burned brightly in the red and orange sky, very few people walked down the street and opted to using their cars to go back home. Yami, a six year old young boy, was walking down a street by himself. He hummed a small tune to himself as he kicked a small can in front of him further down the path; he was going to stop kicking it when he came to the shop, knowing that someone would scold him if they spotted him.

Yami stopped when he heard small crying coming from a nearby alley, he raised his brow but decided to go down it to investigate where the noise was coming from. He then stopped some feet away from a woman; she was very young but had a look of tired on her, she was wrapped up in a large trench coat which was splashed with mud and torn in a few places, she was slumped against the wall with her head looking down at a bundle in her arms. On moving closer he realised it was a baby that was wriggling and crying in her arms.

Yami tilted his head and moved closer to touch her shoulder and shake it slightly 'Miss?' He called to her 'Your baby…I think he's hungry…miss? Miss?'

Yami shook her some more which caused her to tip to her side and lay limply on the ground while the baby cried even harder at the fall it received. It was that moment Yami realised why she didn't move or answer him; she was dead. Yami went pale and a flood of panic went through him. He had never come-nor did he want to-across a corpse before; he had seen them on TV but that was just acting, this was real. Who was he supposed to tell? The hospital seemed a little unnecessary as she was already dead, and he was sure the police wouldn't believe him as he had once in the past already wound them up before. But then if he told a stranger, who was to say they would believe him? Or worse, turned out to be the one who might've murdered her and murder him too.

Many thoughts ran through his mind and the more he stared at the body the more his stomach started to churn, he turned and was about to run away from the scene to avoid any punishment he would've received but stopped when he heard the baby crying again. The mother wasn't alive, but her baby was.

Yami turned back to the body and cautiously moved closer before he reached down and took the bundle out of her dead clutches, he held it close in his arms before turning to run off again. Back into the streets and back the way he came.

* * *

><p>He intended to go to the hospital; the baby wasn't exactly a newborn but it wasn't old enough to look after itself, and who knows how long it had stayed in the dead woman's grasp. But somehow, along the way to the hospital Yami changed his course and ended up returning home.<p>

The baby had quietened in its crying but tears were still going down its face as Yami slipped out of his shoes and tried to hush the baby quiet so his mother didn't hear.

'Yami is that you?' She called out as Yami bit his lip 'What the hell is that noise?'

Being caught out Yami moved into the kitchen where he found his mother, standing by the sink with a familiar beer bottle in her hand. She was much older in appearance then her actual age; thirty-five and she looked more sixty, with deep sunken eyes of blue with short black hair like Yami's.

She frowned at Yami and the baby bundle he had in his arms 'What the hell is that?'

'It's a baby mum' Yami replied.

'Where the hell did you get a baby?' She snapped as she put the bottle aside.

'I…I found him' Yami half lied and looked down at the whimpering baby 'All by himself'.

'You should've left him there you stupid boy' She then hit the bottle down on the counter making some of the liquid jump out and splatter everywhere 'What makes you think I want another baby? What makes you think I can afford another damn baby?'

'H-He was going to die though' Yami defended.

'And do I look like I give a shit? Put him back, go on!'

'No mum!'

'I said put him back Yami Aten!'

'I said no!'

Her eyes then burned to an angry glare as she marched over to the boy, Yami quickly backed up to the wall and hid the baby to his chest as his mother raised her hand and slapped Yami hard around the cheek making the child whimper at the red mark on his face.

'Don't disobey me again!' She shouted at him 'You understand that?'

'Y-Yes mum' Yami whimpered back to her.

She sighed heavily and turned to the baby as it started crying louder at the shouting 'And shut that damn baby up before I do it myself!'

Yami watched his mother leave in a wobbly state up the stairs, probably to find one of her many beer stashes in her room. Yami then moved over to the counter, putting the baby on the table as he got on the counter and opened the cupboard doors-being too short to reach them from the floor-he looked around before he grabbed an old bottle of his that his mother used to use, and rummaged around further before he found some baby powder milk he had previously stolen before jumping back to the floor to make the milk in front of the baby.

'I'm glad I was dared to drink this' Yami said to the baby as his crying seemed to quiet again at his voice 'Tasted horrible…but you might like it right?'

He quickly made up the bottle before returning to the baby, sitting in the chair with the baby in one arm, he gently fed the baby as it quietened and happily sucked the milk he made.

'Don't worry…I'll look after you' Yami reassured as he watched him drink 'I've always wanted a little brother…I'll call you…' Yami hummed in thought before smiling 'Yugi…I'll call you Yugi'.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Diao: 'What an unrealistic situation'.

Me: 'Your face is unrealistic!'

Diao: 'That's…a really bad come back Vann'.

Agil: 'Please don't fight, it's the start of a new story. Fight after chapter five'.

Me: 'You're right…we don't want to drive away the fans'.

Diao: 'Only because you want to read their comments on how much they hate this story'.

Me: 'Damn straight!'

Agil: 'Review if you like!'


	2. Normal life

Me: Dancing.

Diao: '…We're not writing it for you'.

Me: 'Oh come on my wrists hurt!'

Diao: 'That's your problem not mine!'

Chapter 2-Normal life

Yugi poked his head out the bedroom door that morning, checking the corridor was clear from his mother, but when hearing her drunken snores coming from the bedroom he figured she wouldn't be waking up until he was safely at school.

Yugi was sixteen by now, and although he was healthy he did wish for a change of his lifestyle. He wasn't the richest of kids, and was barely lucky he managed to even have an education, and with his mother's drunken rages Yugi was always weary about coming home and leading a normal life like other kids did. But he was glad he had a guardian angel to protect him.

Yugi left his bedroom after changing in his school uniform and collecting his school bag, knowing that he wasn't going to go upstairs again as it might wake his mother. He crept downstairs and the faint noise of someone moving around in the kitchen made the teen more eased and he managed to pull a smile. Yugi poked his head into the kitchen to see his older brother Yami cooking breakfast like usual.

Yami was twenty –two, and though many people found it odd for him to still be living with his family, he laughed it off and said he didn't have much money as he spent it too easily on personal items, but Yugi knew the truth. Yami got plenty of money from the job he had, but their mother always found it and spent it on getting more beer to drink, and even if Yami did have enough money Yami would never leave the house until Yugi was old enough to leave. Yami was Yugi's guardian angel.

Yami knew their mother like a clock; he knew what days she would drink excessively and days where she would hardly drink at all. On the days where she drank far too much it wasn't that bad, she'd be too drunk to know what was going on and who her kids were, and Yami only needed to guide her to her bed and make sure she wouldn't choke if she ended up throwing up. On the days where she didn't drink as much was cautious; Yami would force Yugi up into his room and order him not to come downstairs until the next morning. At first Yugi couldn't quite understand but followed along, then one time his curiosity got the better of him and he ventured downstairs to see what happened when he was locked away, only to see his brother get beaten by his mother with a beer bottle.

It seemed that Yami only shut Yugi away when their mother returned was to protect him, to soak in the beatings that Yugi was sure he would get also if he was in the way too. But that thought only made him feel guilty. He was small, weak and useless, and Yami was getting hurt because of him. Yugi couldn't hurt their mother, too small to overpower her, but then there was very little that Yugi could do that wouldn't cause trouble. So all he did was do as he was told and try to ignore the fact-Yami knew what he was doing. Or so he hoped.

Last night was the same like the others; their mother had gone out drinking and Yugi wanted to watch a movie that was on TV, so Yami sat with Yugi and they both enjoyed the movie. But as soon as it struck eleven o'clock Yami got up and ordered Yugi to go to bed and not come out, Yugi didn't debate against him and quickly hurried off and got ready for bed. A few minutes later there was a slam and their mother had returned, yelling as loud as she could that bartenders were idiots-it seemed she had been kicked out of her bar again for drinking too much-and when Yami tried to quieten her there was only a whack which made Yugi cry. He never wanted to see his brother in pain, but there was little he could do, and there was little he wanted to do.

Yugi moved closer into the kitchen and pulled out the chair to sit down, hearing the chair scrape Yami turned to smile at Yugi. Yugi gave a small smile back to his brother, his eyes immediately gluing to the large black bruise swallowing his right crimson eye. Yami walked over and put a drink in front of Yugi.

'I'm making pancakes' Yami said to Yugi and lightly ruffled his hair 'They'll be ready in a minute okay?'

Yugi nodded but couldn't help but reach up to lightly touch the skin on his eye, Yami smiled and touched Yugi's hand before taking it away 'Doesn't hurt' Yami reassured and walked back to the kitchen to check on the pancakes.

Yugi kept his gaze down to his drink, he wondered how many times in Yugi's life he had said that and he knew that it was a lie-made him wonder how he explained it at work and get away with it.

Yami then walked in with a plate of pancakes and put it in front of Yugi, the teen picked up the fork and started to eat the breakfast he had in front of him.

'Don't take too long okay' Yami warned 'You'll be late for school if you dawdle anymore'.

Yugi gave a nod and swallowed a lump of pancake 'Will you help me with maths tonight? It has to be handed in tomorrow'.

Yami nodded 'Yes. I'll help you'.

Yugi gave a small smile and carried on eating until he had finished and hurried off to school for the day.

* * *

><p>Yugi managed to reach school on time, walking into the large building just as the bell rang through the school. Yugi managed to nudge through the other students and walk to his class before a pair of arms wrapped around him making him squeak.<p>

'Morning Yug' Joey greeted as he put Yugi back down 'You looked a little lost in space there'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Yeah…' He replied quietly and looked away.

'Oh…that thing again huh?' Yugi gave a small nod and Joey gave a small sigh 'Right…'

Yugi was grateful that Joey was his best friend, Joey came from a similar background as Yugi and the two could relate to each other. Though Joey's father wasn't abusive, he certainly ran up a lot of debts and was a handful for the blonde, so Joey knew exactly how Yugi felt.

They came to their classroom and took their seats before Joey leaned back to Yugi 'You gonna come over to the arcade today? I'm so ready for you now'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'I wish but I have to do the maths homework for tomorrow'.

'You still haven't done it?' Joey rolled his eyes 'Jeez Yug, you always leave things for the last minute'.

Yugi gave a guilty smile; he always left his maths homework to the last one, he loathed maths and he thought pushing it away until the last moment 'Joey…' Yugi whined lightly.

'Alright, alright. But tomorrow or I'm taking it as you submitting defeat alright?'

Yugi gave a nod 'Okay Joey. Tomorrow I promise'.

* * *

><p>Yugi came back home after school, cautiously looking around the bottom half of the house before slipping out of his shoes and looking around some more. Yami wasn't home, his job finished an hour later then Yugi coming home from school, so Yugi had to be on the lookout for his mother until Yami came back home to protect him.<p>

Yugi scampered up to his room, shutting the door behind him and giving a sigh of relief his his mother didn't hear him. Yugi put his bag by his bed before stripping out of his school clothes and putting on a casual shirt and some scruffy jeans; Yugi longed for nice looking clothes but figured that dream would never come. He then returned to his bag to take out his maths book and pen, scowling at the book as he laid on his bed and tried to attempt the work on his own to fill the time up until Yami came back home.

Once Yami returned, the older male made sure that the house was in order before going up to find Yugi in his room. The teen looked up and although the black eye was still there he managed to ignore it and smile at Yami.

'Hey, how was work?' Yugi asked as Yami walked over.

'Tiring as usual' Yami replied and sat on the bed 'You started already?'

'Yeah. But if you're tired…you don't have to help'.

Yami patted his head 'Of course I do. I can already see from here you got five questions wrong'.

'What?' Yugi turned to his book to check his answers before groaning and dropping his head 'I hate maths'.

Yami chuckled lightly and leaned closer to look more at the questions 'Don't worry Yugi; you'll get the hang of it one day'.

'I don't think so' Yugi retorted and twirled the pen in his hand 'I'm dumb and always will be'.

'I think you're very smart Yugi' Yami complimented and turned to Yugi 'You just can't grasp maths yet is all'.

Yugi gave a small smile back but turned to his book as Yami showed him where he went wrong. He was happy with Yami, he wasn't sure what would've happened to him if he didn't have Yami, but he wasn't going to dawdle on those kinds of thoughts.

**********************************End of chapter 2***************************

Me: 'Heh'.

Diao: 'Please stop thinking about your plans'.

Me: 'No!'

Agil: 'But it looks so nice Vann…'

Me: 'Yeah well, I like ruining happy moments like above'.

Diao: 'You're a b*tch you know that?'

Me: 'Correction. A crazy ass b*tch'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Yami

Me: Yawn 'Why do I get so tired?'

Diao: 'Perhaps staying up until midnight isn't a good idea'.

Me: 'Probably not…but it gets my work done!'

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 3-Yami

Yugi was sat at his desk in school the next day, he was going over the maths homework he and Yami finished last night going over the numbers again with a small frown. Joey leaned closer to check out his homework before frowning and looking through his.

'Aww damn' Joey mumbled as he quickly scribbled out one question he got wrong and changed it to how Yugi had done it 'So you got it done then eh?' Yugi gave a small nod 'I'm surprised you didn't force Yami to do it for you'.

'It wouldn't be fair' Yugi replied as he bit his lip in thought 'Besides; Yami would…say something to make me do it anyway'.

Joey gave a light chuckle 'Yeah. Yami's good with words'.

Yugi gave a small smile before looking up at the clock with a sigh 'Sports next…I hate sports…'

'Yeah but hey, at least it's not raining like last time'.

Yugi gave a small shiver at the thought of having to do sports outside in heavy rainfall again 'Yeah…suppose that makes it slightly better. But only slightly'.

* * *

><p>Yugi couldn't help but give a shiver as he stood in his sports shirt and shorts, even though it was a summer's day he didn't like to be bare, especially around his other classmates so they could make fun at how skinny and weak looking his body was. At least Joey stood close by him so he could hide behind the males' body.<p>

That lesson was football, Yugi groaned mentally as he stuck close to the blonde as he casually kicked the ball around for Yugi. The teen never understood why people enjoyed a sport which meant kicking a large heavy ball-which sometimes they hit with their head and grabbed in their stomach-around while being forced to the ground by other men who had egos just as large as the next footballer. Football was not Yugi's thing.

Yugi watched as the blonde lightly kicked it up on his foot so he could bounce it on his knee to show off, Yugi smiled lightly but then found himself hitting the ground with a pulsing cheek throbbing painfully and a football rolling away from him.

'Yug!' Joey knelt by Yugi's side as Yugi groaned and sat himself up, the blonde then turned to glare at a couple of the other students who were laughing 'Watch what you're doing assholes!'

'He should've been more prepared' One of the boys defended 'He's so weak and stupid'.

'Yeah it's a surprise that he's survived with his mother' Another boy chortled 'Though like son like mother'.

'Watch your mouth' Joey snarled at the male as Yugi brushed his clothes.

'Joey' Yugi whimpered and tugged on his clothes 'It doesn't matter…please'.

Joey gave a grumble as the other guys turned away with smirks but Joey turned away with Yugi. He then looked down at the small teen and at his red cheek 'You okay Yugi?'

'Yeah…just hurts a little…' Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his cheek a little 'I'll be fine'.

'Okay…if you say so'.

* * *

><p>Joey was battling against Yugi after school, the small teen keeping to his promise to his friend and tagged along with him to the arcade. Joey bit his lip before groaning and hanging his head when he ended up losing against Yugi, though it wasn't like it was the first time it had happened to him.<p>

'Ah you win again Yug' Joey then frowned when he didn't hear his cheering 'Yug?'

Yugi only stared at the screen as Joey walked round to meet Yugi; the blonde sighed and patted his shoulder making Yugi look up slightly.

'Hey cheer up' Joey reassured lightly 'One day I'll beat you, I'm just waiting to catch you off guard'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Yeah…you probably are…'

'Not probably, I am! Come on, let's play another game alright'.

Yugi nodded and followed Joey as they searched for another a game to play 'Do…you think…I'm like my mum?'

'Don't even think about that' Joey quickly scolded and turned to the smaller male 'You're ten-no a hundred times better than your mother. You actually have a heart; I doubt she has one from the things you say about her'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle at the thought of it but it didn't last long 'But…what if…I am like her…or…I grow into her…'

'From my experience, you don't grow into a miniature form of your parents; you stay the hell away from that. And that's what you've done…you're a nice guy Yug…someone that other people are jealous of, and that's what those idiots are doing. They're jealous of you so they think they can make your life even worse'.

'Jealous?' Yugi repeated with a raise of his brow 'Of me? Why would they want to be like me? I'm more or less useless'.

'Hey, you're better than you think you are' Joey patted his head 'Come on; let's get you out of your depressed state'.

Yugi gave a light giggle 'Okay Joey…'

Yugi spent a few hours with Joey in the arcade before he headed back home, knowing that Yami was there to look after him and protect him from his mother. Though as soon as he got home he decided to hide in his room, which worked until a few hours when he heard a knock on his door and Yami opened the door.

'Hey, you've been up here for a while' Yami commented as he walked over 'You okay?'

Yugi looked over to him and gave a small smile 'Yeah…I just…'

'What?'

Yugi sighed and hugged his knees tightly 'D-Do you think…I could become like mum?'

'No, never' Yami sat down and held his hands lightly 'Why would you think like that?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Dunno…suppose it might…pass through DNA or something…'

'I don't think so. You're a very smart and responsible boy' Yami smiled and rested their foreheads together making Yugi smile as well 'It'll have to take the world to move away from the sun to make you ever become like mum'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Yeah…I suppose so…'

'Better now?'

'Yeah…thanks Yami'.

Yami smiled and stayed still with Yugi for a few moments before gently closing his eyes and reaching down to kiss Yugi on the lips. Yugi didn't register the kiss for a while, enjoying the soft touch that was on his lips before Yami pressed a little deeper to kiss more of his lips, then Yugi opened his eyes.

Yugi blushed red and pushed Yami away, the male staring confused at his smaller brother who started horrified at Yami, at the sight of his face Yami could see what he had done.

'Yugi…'

'W-What did you…?' Yugi stuttered and hid his face 'Go away! Get out of my room!'

'Yugi-'

'Get out!' Yugi shouted at him 'Now!'

Yami quickly got to his feet, not wanting to hear a second warning he quickly left the room and shut the door behind him, mentally cursing himself for what he did and left quickly before he made things worse. Yugi sat on his bed curled up, tears gathering up in his eyes as he touched his lips lightly.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to react? His own brother had just kissed him, was it normal for brothers in their situation to kiss each other. Were there signs Yugi should've spotted out for to notice if Yami had felt that inclined towards him? Did Yami even really feel that way about Yugi?

So many questions flooded through Yugi's mind, they kept him pinned to his bed as he thought about them more and more before finally they crashed him to sleep.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Me: 'Incest FTW!'

Diao: 'She's had her sugar again…'

Agil: 'At least she gets her writing done…I suppose…'

Diao: 'Sometimes'.

Me: 'But oohh! What will happen eh? Hmm? Hmm?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Home alone

Me: 'I just wanted to screw up and screw around and start pointing the blame at people. Starting with you!' Points to Diao.

Diao: 'If that finger isn't out of my face in five seconds I'll tear it off'.

Me: Hides hand.

Chapter 4-Home alone

Two months had passed since the incident and Yugi could tell that something had changed between the two; they had become more distant as the days grew on which worried the teen, he always felt sure he could tell Yami anything and everything, yet now he was scared to ask Yami how his day was. And Yami had begun staying out late as well. He wasn't drinking or anything, but he occasionally stayed out until one or two in the morning before coming home, making it hard for the teen to tell when his mother was coming home so he could hide from her.

A lot had changed, and Yugi wasn't sure why it had.

He came down one morning already dressed in his school uniform and hoping that there was food he could make into a breakfast. Yami had also stopped making breakfasts for Yugi every morning so the teen had to depend on his lack of cooking skill to make sure he didn't starve every day. Yugi poked his head into the dining room to see Yami; he gave a small frown as he tilted his head to see Yami reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee but wasn't sure what page he had reached yet.

Yugi could very easily read Yami before; it was how he figured that something was wrong with the male and knew when to stay away or come closer. He only needed to give that fake reassuring smile or how he touched Yugi's hair before the teen figured out how he was feeling, but recently Yami had been acting cool and composed that it was hard for Yugi to know what was wrong with the male, and he was doing it again.

Yugi sighed but moved himself away from the door and walked into the kitchen, he glanced up at Yami from the corner of his eyes to see if the male looked at him, but no such luck. Yugi bit his lip but decided to take it the next step.

'Morning' Yugi whispered as he looked through the cupboards for food.

'Morning' Yami mumbled back as he turned the page.

"Same like always" Yugi thought as he took out a box of cereal to fill a bowl with.

There were a few moments of silence between them before Yami spoke up 'Yugi'.

The teen immediately snapped to him 'Yes?'

'I have…some news for you'.

Yugi could feel his heart plummet as he gripped the counters tightly, Yami's solemn voice only put Yugi on edge as his mind came up with the numerous bad things that Yami could tell the teen.

'I'm moving out'.

Yugi's face paled and he managed to stumble himself to the table so he could see his brother 'Seriously?' Yugi then lightened up and smiled lightly remembering an old promise of theirs 'Y-You mean with me…y-you got enough money to buy a cottage right? W-We're going to live out in the country…?'

Yami looked up at the teen then shook his head making Yugi lose his smile 'No Yugi. I'm moving out and I'm going to live with my girlfriend'.

Yugi felt his arms shake under the weight of the news he had been delivered. Yami was leaving? Without him? And he had a girlfriend? Was this the same Yami that had kissed the teen but two months ago?

'Y-You have a g-gi-girlfriend?' Yugi managed to stammer out as he tried to keep his legs steady so he wouldn't look strange to Yami.

'Yes' Yami replied calmly rather ticking Yugi off at his calm behaviour.

'W-Wh…h-how long have you been seeing each other?'

'Two months'.

'Two months?' Yugi repeated in a shout by accident 'You've been seeing a girl for two months and you're moving in with her?'

'I know her from work' Yami defended his gaze turning to the table instead 'She's fine with it'.

'Oh I bet she is she doesn't have to come round here to see the sorry state of your mother and your brother! She can bang you in the privacy of her home!'

'Yugi!' Yami snapped making the teen flinch at his sharp tone, Yami had never raised his voice to Yugi, he never really wanted to 'If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all!'

Yugi bit his lip but it quivered out of his grasp 'H-How can you l-leave me?'

Yami sighed and stood up from the table 'I'm twenty-two Yugi. I'm an adult and I can make my own choices. You should start being more adult yourself' He then walked around the teen as he clamped his mouth shut to hold back sobs when tears rolled down his face 'I'm going to work'.

As soon as he heard the door shut Yugi gave a loud wail and his legs collapsed as he grabbed the table to cry into, Yugi didn't think it was possible that his world could be broken apart and yet Yami had successfully managed it with three simple words.

* * *

><p>Joey was watching Yugi in school as he stared down at his desk with red eyes like he had been crying, but it puzzled the blonde, he knew that Yami would never let Yugi go into school with red eyes that looked obvious that he had been crying.<p>

Joey waited until the bell rang for break before asking Yugi what was wrong 'Hey Yug' Yugi looked up at the blonde with a weak look in his eyes 'You okay? You look like you've been crying'.

Yugi then gave a sob and clung to Joey, glad that the other students had left the classroom so they wouldn't see Yugi breaking down in his friends' arms.

'Yug? What's wrong?' Joey asked as he scooted him over so he could sit on half the chair and pull Yugi closer.

'It's Yami!' Yugi wailed as he nuzzled into his shoulder 'He's leaving me! He's got some…girlfriend and he's going to move in with her!'

'Oh…well…that's good in it? That he's found someone…'

Yugi looked up at Joey with tears going over his face 'He was supposed to live with me! He promised me that we'd leave together and live in the country in a nice cottage where no one can hurt us! He's abandoning me Joey! What happens if something goes wrong? W-What happens if mum hurts me instead? What happens if I don't know how to stop mum from choking on sick? I could kill her Joey! Then what would happen?'

'Hey Yug, it's going to be fine' Joey reassured as he rubbed his back 'You'll be fine, I know it. You need to have more faith in yourself'.

Yugi sobbed and quivered into Joey's body 'I-I feel…so stupid…and pathetic…and weak…I'm not supposed to feel like this…'

'You're upset is all…it'll be fine. Don't worry'.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood at the door as he watched Yami quickly move his items out into his girlfriend's car while their mother was passed out on the sofa with loud snores going through the air, Yugi was holding the door open for the two and only kept his gaze down to the floor in hope Yami would notice his depressed look and change his mind.<p>

Yugi had time to see his girlfriend and for once he couldn't blame Yami for choosing her. She was young, with beautiful supple light tanned skin. Long brown straightened hair was brushed behind her ear that Yugi noticed Yami liked to touch every time he came to her car, deep hazel brown eyes that were captivating and she had a slender body that she showed off with a sleeveless shirt that cut down over her large breasts and a tight skirt that stopped above her knees so it showed off her legs. Yugi couldn't blame Yami for falling for her; she was the definition of beauty and was sure that many men would give up their lives for her. She probably had a personality to match her good looks which also helped.

Yami returned to the door once he was finished with packing his items in the car and turn to Yugi, the teen didn't look up but knew he was standing close to him and grabbed the door handle so he didn't give off any emotion, hoping that the guilty card would come into play soon.

'Take care Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi didn't give any response and after a few moments of waiting Yami only sighed again and walked out, it was only at the sound of the car engine did Yugi look up and turned to the car, happening to see Yami lean over to kiss his girlfriend on the lips before the car drove off. Yugi's heartbeat skipped and he ran out of the house and onto the pavement to watch the car disappear down the road, and Yami sped out of Yugi's life for good.

Yugi stood on the pavement for a while, his mind getting round the fact that he was now alone with a few tears going down his cheeks before he pulled himself together and moved back into his home and shut the door behind him. He gave a faint sob as he leaned against the door and whispered Yami's name through his tears, but when hearing his mother mumble he decided to head upstairs and lock himself away in his room just in case.

It was hours later and Yugi was still crying though he hated it as he was trying to concentrate on some homework he had, and without Yami's help he needed concentration more than ever. He bit his lip and wanted to dearly call out to his brother for help on a question, but then he remembered he was gone so forced himself to answer it the best he could.

'Uhh…What the…?' Yugi looked up at the familiar name as he heard thuds downstairs knowing immediately who it was 'The fuck has happened here? Yami! Where the hell are you you good for nothing dick!'

Yugi cringed and once hearing her footsteps coming up the stairs Yugi jumped up and pulled his chair along his floor before jamming it under the door handle and backed to his bed as he watched the door handle turn before shaking.

'The hell?' She growled before banging on the door to try and get it open, the chair creaked under the pressure but stayed in its place 'Why can't I get this fucking door open?'

Yugi whimpered as he laid down on his bed and curled up, tears was streaming down his face as he moved his hands to clamp over his ears hoping to drown out his mother's angry roars with his eyes tightly closed.

"Yami…please…don't go…"

******************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Me: 'Le gasp! Yami left Yugi!'

Agil: 'And now he's all sad! This is so unfair Vann!'

Diao: 'That's just one of her middle names'.

Me: 'Hehe yes. And don't worry, we'll see Yami again, and his fianc-I mean girlfriend. So don't worry'.

Diao: 'What was you going to say?'

Me: 'Nothing'.

Agil: 'Was it something mean?'

Me: 'Mmm…depends'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. New Yugi

Me: 'I don't really give these guys much time to enjoy happiness do I?'

Diao: 'No. About five chapters and there's near death involved'.

Agil: 'Actually I think she's gone longer…'

Diao: 'No. She deleted that story'.

Chapter 5-New Yugi

Yugi was sitting at his desk as he played with a piece of paper in his hands, it had been a few days since Yami had moved out of the house and in with his girlfriend and he had called Yugi last night. Yugi wasn't sure how to take the phone call but he gave his dazed answers as he listened to Yami chat on about how great his new home was and how well he and his girlfriend got on, in most cases Yugi would be happy and joke about being jealous of Yami, but he was too upset and angry to want to joke about it. He called up also to check on Yugi and to give him his address and phone number in case he needed his brother, it seemed ironic that his brother was gone and yet he was trying to help Yugi.

Yugi sighed as he read over the address again and again, like he was torturing himself that Yami was off somewhere better and he was left behind for doing something evil, like he was punishing himself because no one else would.

Then there was a thud and Yugi looked to his door before to the clock, it was only eight o'clock yet he could hear his mother's slurred voice nonetheless, he guessed she was kicked out of a pub for either being a nuisance or not having any money. Yugi sighed and pushed himself up from his chair when he heard his mother curse and figured he'd try and sober her up and get her into bed.

Yugi walked down the stairs and turned to the kitchen as he watched his mother rummage through the kitchen 'Where the fuck is it? That little shit better not have taken it…' She murmured.

'Mum?'

She turned to Yugi before giving him a sneer and turning back to the fridge and taking out a beer bottle she hid away in it. Yugi bit his lip and moved closer to her, trying to reach for the bottle.

'Please mum, don't drink' Yugi pleaded.

'Get off!' She growled and slapped Yugi around the cheek.

Yugi whimpered and covered his red cheek as he watched his mother sit down at the table and drink from the bottle; Yugi rubbed his skin as he walked closer to his mother to try again.

'Please mother, I don't want you to get sick' Yugi begged.

She gave a slurred chuckle 'Don't…call me that you pathetic stupid twit'.

Yugi cringed slightly knowing it wasn't his mother's fault 'Please mum…'

'I said don't call me that! No wonder your mother dumped you you're an annoying little brat!'

Yugi frowned in confusion 'W-What do you mean? You didn't dump me mum…'

'Oh for fucks sake' She then grabbed Yugi's hair making him yelp out as he was jerked closer to her alcohol scented breath 'I am not your mother!' She shouted down his ear 'I never was and thank god I never will be!'

Yugi managed to pull his hair back and stare at the woman 'W-What do you mean?'

'You dumb piece of shit, you aren't mine! I didn't give birth to you! You'd probably die if it wasn't for Yami picking you off the street like garbage!'

Tears built in Yugi's eyes as he shook his head 'N-No! Y-You're drunk! You're lying!'

'You're a bastard of a child if I ever saw one and a stupid one to boot!'

Yugi then gave a wail as his mother cackled; he quickly turned and ran out of the house and onto the street with tears spilling down his face.

* * *

><p>Joey came to the door when he heard the frantic banging, Joey sighed as he opened the door to his apartment but before he could say anything a teary eyed Yugi lunged himself at his friend, wailing loudly and burying himself in his chest.<p>

'Jeez Yug' Joey shut the door behind them so they stood outside and hugged Yugi back 'What's wrong? Why are you crying so loudly?'

'They lied to me!' Yugi cried into his body 'She said I'm not their son! They lied to me Joey!'

Joey looked down at the crying Yugi and hugged him tighter 'Oh…' He stroked Yugi's hair 'Yugi I'm so-'

'Yugi? Is that even my name? I don't know who I am Joey I just…!'

'Sshh, sshh' Joey hushed and wiped his tears away 'You're just…shocked about what you heard. Calm down and tell me what you know okay, preferably inside'.

Yugi sniffled and nodded as he wiped away a few tears and was led inside Joey's apartment, Yugi looked around the small and messy rooms they had but with the absence of Joey's drunken father.

'Where's your dad Joey?' Yugi questioned as he sat down on the sofa.

'Tucked him up in bed' Joey replied and sat next to him 'Now tell me what happened; who lied to you about what?'

Yugi hiccupped slightly and rubbed his red eyes 'M-My mum…s-she said…that I wasn't her son…that Yami picked me off from the street and I'm not really theirs. They lied to me!' Yugi hung his head 'Yami too…'

'Well…uhh…they probably wanted to tell you…'

'I don't know who I am anymore! I'm so scared!'

'Hey' Joey then held Yugi's face and wiped away the tears 'Just because you're adopted and they aren't your real family doesn't change anything about you. You are Yugi, and you are a very kind, honest guy, and that shouldn't change should it?'

'But…I became this person…because my brother told me to…and now that he's not my brother…I don't know what I am…or who…'

Joey sighed 'You must still be in shock or in stress from this. You need to clear your head Yugi' Joey then stood up and walked over to the kitchen 'I need a beer. Do you want anything Yug? Soda?'

'No I'll have beer too' Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his red eyes again.

Joey turned to him with a raise of a brow 'Did I hear you right? That you want some beer as well?'

Yugi looked up at him, oblivious to what he had just said to Joey. He swore never to drink the stuff his mother drank in case he did the same thing to Yami, Joey drank the alcohol but that was more one can every week or so never excessively, but he still couldn't stand watching his friend drink it. But he didn't have to listen to his family now did he? After all, they weren't his family.

'Yeah…yeah you did. I want to try some' Yugi said to him.

'You sure? I thought you hated the stuff'.

'Well…the new Yugi wants to try all new things, starting with drinking'.

Joey put his hands on his hips 'And does this new Yugi know what he's doing?'

Yugi gave a sigh 'I'm only going to have one can aren't I? It's not going to do anything'.

Joey shrugged and took out an extra can of beer before walking over to Yugi and handing him the can, Yugi looked at the deep blue shiny coat that was wrapped around the can unsurely; he turned to his friend as he pulled back the lid and took a sip of it. Yugi looked back to the can and opened it up before drinking some of it, he pulled away and coughed heavily and grimaced at the strong taste it gave off. Joey turned to Yugi as he shook his head.

'You sure you want to drink that?' Joey asked.

'Yeah…just caught me off…' Yugi mumbled as he drank some more and grimaced more 'Urgh…I mean…tastes great…'

'Does this new Yugi know when too much is too much?'

'Yes Joey' Yugi mumbled and drank some more despite the horrible taste it created.

* * *

><p>Yugi returned home after a few hours of calming down at Joey's. He let himself in from the inky black night, he slipped out of his shoes and looked around before seeing his mother passed out on the table with a few of her beer stashed bottles laid out next to her, Yugi sighed and walked over to make sure she was alright before leaving her to sleep. Yugi's eyes glanced over to the bottle and picked it up, reading the label that was wrapped around it.<p>

"Different brand from Joey's" Yugi thought as he looked over at it "Makes mum happy in a few swigs…well that's what Yami said to me when I was a kid…" Yami bit his lip and gripped the bottle tighter before looking to the other bottles "Happy eh?"

Yugi then nervously put the bottle to his lips and took a small swig off it before pulling away and licking his lips 'Well…it's milder than Joey's brand'.

Yugi bit his lip and then drank some more of the alcohol before carrying himself off to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi could still taste a foul after taste of alcohol in his mouth and it was still there even after he brushed his teeth. Joey reassured the small teen that it was something he'd get used to but hoped he wouldn't.<p>

Yugi walked back home on his own but didn't want to go back to the building he called home, it would be empty and just too painful, he wanted to be somewhere where he could just forget what he had learnt.

Yugi looked up when he heard a man's voice shout, there was a large bulky man standing outside a club and shoved away another man, barking "It's closed!" to him until he ran away and the man slipped back inside the building. Yugi tilted his head and walked over to the building, a neon sign was hanging above it but it was switched off as it was still light. Yugi walked into the door and poked his head inside.

It was a dark bar with a few dim red lights lighting up the room, there was a bar on one side with rows of wine and beer bottles. A few tables with chairs surrounded the area with a few private booths for anyone who ordered it.

'Hey!' Yugi squeaked as he was grabbed by his scruff and looked up at the bulky bouncer who had a good hold on him 'We aren't open until seven so you have to wait'.

'U-Uhh…s-sorry' Yugi stuttered.

'Hang on' He then grabbed Yugi's jacket and his large brow turned into an aggressive frown 'This is a school uniform! You're underage!'

He then carried Yugi out of the bar and onto the street where he threw Yugi on the pavement; the teen gave a grunt and stood up to brush his school clothes 'Stay out kid! Come back when you finish kindergarten!'

Yugi turned to him with a scowl 'I'm in high school actually!' He hissed as the bouncer walked back into the bar 'Stupid…' Yugi sighed and turned away 'I bet I could find a better place' Yugi then rolled his eyes "I'd be kicked out anywhere else though. With my small size I need ID…which I don't have…but…"

'A fake ID?' Joey repeated after Yugi explained what he wanted from the blonde 'Why do you need that?'

'Uhh…I…need it to join this club' Yugi lied.

'A club? Like a beer and dancing club?'

'No! Nothing like that just a…hobbies club…'

'Why do you need ID? I don't remember any club needing ID. Except for a guns club'.

Yugi bit his lip and shuffled his feet 'Umm…j-just…a club. It's not your thing Joey. Besides, you made that fake passport didn't you?'

'Yeah but then I tore it up after I tricked everyone' Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'It's illegal Yug. And not only you can get into trouble but me'.

'Then if I get caught out I won't drop you in it. Come on Joey, I won't get caught, I won't do anything stupid, and your my best friend'.

Joey sighed and stared at his pleading face before nodding 'Alright. I just know I'm going to regret it though…I'll bring it to school on Friday'.

'Okay. Thanks Joey'.

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'You really can't see what I'm doing'.

Diao: 'Is this leading to the point people will blame Yugi?'

Me: 'Maybe?'

Agil: 'And the part where you need balls?'

Me: 'Oh yes!'

Diao: 'I didn't know you had them Vann'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. No one needs no one

Me: Sigh.

Diao: 'Look, if you've run out of steam why don't you play on your game for a while?'

Me: 'And give up the chance to make Yugi's life a living hell? Are you insane?'

Diao: 'Apparently so…'

Chapter 6-No one needs no one

Yugi walked into school on Friday a smile already on his lips as he knew his friend would have his identity card ready; he even had a bar he wanted to go to. Yugi walked into his class and smiled when he saw his best friend sitting in his seat, a grin on his face as he walked over and sat next to him, Joey raised his brow at his friends' high spirited nature.

'Morning Joey' Yugi greeted.

'Morning' Joey replied with caution.

'So have you got the ID yet?'

Joey sighed but pulled up his bag so he could take out a small card with Yugi's name on it, Yugi smiled and reached out for it but Joey quickly took it out of reach.

'So what is it for?' Joey asked.

'Like I said, a club I want to join' Yugi repeated and tried to swipe for it.

'Yeah and I'm being serious here'.

Yugi then frowned 'What you don't believe me now?'

'To be honest no, I don't' Yugi pouted and glanced away 'You've been acting weird; I think you've taken on too many things at once and it's fried your brain. I don't want you to get hurt…'

'I'm fine Joey, besides you were always the one who said I needed more friends. I'll get more friends if you give me the card'.

Joey sighed but passed the card over unhappy about it, but Yugi didn't care about Joey's worry and his eyes took in all the details of his card before turning to Joey and seeing his worried expression.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine' Yugi reassured and slipped it in his pocket.

'So…you going to this club tonight?' Joey asked 'And you think they'll accept you?'

'Uhh…maybe' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I'll just have to see'.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Yugi was sure the bars would be open and his mother was out of the house, he managed to find some old clothes of Yami's that he thought made him look somewhat older. He wore a tight fitting black tank top with some rough jeans he had found, hidden away in his pocket was his card and his money he had saved up for something he wanted.<p>

He played with his hair one last time before going out onto the dark streets and making his way to the club. Along the way he smiled to himself as he made a list of what he was going to do at the club, things his old self would never do; he was going to talk to women, drink a lot, dance with people he didn't know and in general have fun. There was a difference between Yugi and his mother-or so he thought-She drank because she could, he was going to drink because he was going to have fun.

Yugi stood at the corner of the club, hearing loud thumping music erupt from within and a bouncer standing at the door checking people and letting them in. Yugi sighed deeply and played with his clothes lightly "Just be cool and I'll get in" Yugi thought as he walked closer "Easy…they'll have to believe me…"

'Oi' The bouncer stopped Yugi and pushed him aside 'Where do you think you're going?'

'Err…inside?' Yugi joked back.

'You look too young to be here'.

'Here…I have a card' Yugi dug his hand in his pocket before taking out his ID card 'I have this problem everywhere I go…I'm used to it. I have…short genes or something like that'.

The bouncer hummed and took the ID card off him before examine the picture and Yugi, the teen gave a nervous smile but was surprised when he was handed back the card.

'Sorry for the inconvenience' He apologised and stepped back so Yugi could walk in 'We get a lot of kids sneaking in'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'Yeah…those…stupid brats eh?' Yugi then slipped in and gave a sigh as he walked into the dim lit club. There were a few neon signs and flashing lights provided any sight in the club, there were a lot of people-young people. There were women with short skirts and tight strapped tops with men who seemed to be flirting, groping and dancing with them. Yugi bit his lip and listened to the deafening music before deciding to go to the bar and sit on one of the stalls, he looked up at the many glistening bottles filled with alcohol before looking to what they sold and counted his money to see what he could buy.

'Can I help you?' The bartender asked as he walked over to Yugi.

Yugi looked up from his money counting and cleared his throat 'Can…I have that please?' He asked pointing to the drink he wanted.

'Wait, I need to see some ID first'.

Yugi nodded and took out his ID card so he could examine it before handing it back to Yugi 'Alright, just a few moments'.

Yugi nodded and watched the bartender walk off before looking down at the other men who sat at the bar, they were half leaning on the bar and sitting sideways so they could talk to companions easier or watch the people dancing to the music. Yugi then turned his body around as he tried to copy people, letting one arm lean on the bar as he looked around the club with a small smile but then frowned.

"Feels like I'm going to tip backwards" Yugi thought as he looked over his shoulder, he knew he always preferred chairs, and now he knew why.

'Here you go mate' Yugi looked back to the bartender as he handed Yugi his bubbly drink, Yugi waited until the bartender had walked away before pulling his drink closer and taking a brave sip of it. It still had the strong taste to it, but since Yugi knew what was going to come he didn't grimace and happily drank some more.

'Aww look at this one' Yugi turned when he heard some girls voices, a group of young girls had surrounded Yugi making the teen blush at the amount of bare skin they showed off 'He's so small'.

'Hey there' Another greeted and played with his hair 'What's your name?'

'Yugi…' Yugi replied shyly as they giggled.

'Yugi' A girl then grabbed his arm and tried to tug him away 'Come dance with us Yugi'.

'No…I'm not that good of a dancer' Yugi explained making them whine.

'Pretty please?' They begged.

'I-I…' Yugi then bit his lip, remembering one of the things he was going to do was dance. He then smiled and turned to them 'Well dancing won't hurt, I might as well!'

They cheered as they lead Yugi away from the bar and onto the dance floor where they all started dancing to the music.

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned when he heard a loud piercing ring, his hand slithered out from the covers before smacking it over his alarm clock so it fell silent. Yugi poked his tired eyes from the covers, wincing slightly at the bright light pouring into his room and the sound of people and animals waking up, another groan left his throat as he picked up his clock to check the time.<p>

'Ten in the morning?' He grumbled before putting the clock back and curling up again 'A few more minutes will do…'

Yugi woke again a few hours later and when he was sure he couldn't fall asleep again so sluggishly got himself dressed and cleaned up before heading downstairs and deciding on what the best drink was to get over a hangover-but with the minimum choices he stuck to a glass of water. As he took the glass out the cupboard he heard knocking on the door, with a mutter he staggered to the door and was about to bark at the person for making such a loud noise before he realised it was Joey.

'Oh…hey Joey' Yugi greeted and rubbed his eyes 'Man its bright today'.

'You okay? You look like shit' Joey commented on his sunken eyes.

'Yeah just…just had a rough night' Yugi explained as he walked back into the kitchen 'Not enough sleep I guess…'

'Right…' Joey followed Yugi inside after taking his shoes off and moved closer to Yugi 'Is…that lipstick?'

'Is it?' Yugi gave a small chuckle as he rubbed his cheek spreading the pink colour some more 'I told them not to kiss too hard'.

'Them? Were you hanging around with girls?'

'Maybe they were guys wearing lipstick…I don't know' Yugi gave a light chuckle as he wobbled to the sink.

'Your breath smells of alcohol…was you in a bar?'

'No, actually I was at a bar in a club, there's a difference'.

Joey groaned and slapped his forehead 'Stupid. I knew I shouldn't have made that ID for you'.

'Lighten up Joey, I was just having a little fun' Yugi rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink of water only to grimace at the taste 'You should try it too'.

'Yeah and end up like you and your mother, I'd rather-'

'She's not my mother!' Yugi snapped and turned away 'And I was having fun! Not trying to escape from something that doesn't exist! You have no right to say that!'

'Oh really? I think you are trying to escape. You're alone without Yami, you've just found out they're not really your family. But this isn't the way to get over it; you're going to kill yourself Yug'.

'Well at least I'll die happy!' Yugi retorted and tipped the rest down the sink.

'You say you're not like her, but you certainly are' Joey shook his head 'You'll keep getting yourself drunk until you don't know what time of day it is. You'll be alone, stinking, and dying, but you wouldn't care about that. You wouldn't care about anything…probably not even Yami-'

'Shut up!' Yugi then turned and punched Joey hard in the face.

Joey wiped over his mouth and turned to Yugi with a small frown 'You know what…I liked the old Yugi, he may had been wimpy like, but at least he wasn't like a jerk like this new Yugi is' Joey turned away and walk away 'You can die on your own, I won't shed a tear'.

Yugi glared as Joey walked out 'Yeah well I don't need no one!' Yugi shouted after him and rubbed his eyes 'No one wants to be near me…so you can all go to hell for all I care!'

Yugi sighed and rubbed his forehead 'I need more sleep…I can't think straight…'

******************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Me: 'Urgh…'

Diao: 'That's what you get for being ill'.

Me: 'I'm so going to kill you'.

Agil: 'V-Vann don't kill Diao…I need him…'

Me: 'Mmm…suppose…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. No more

Me: '…'

Diao: 'Vann I don't think you should be typing this'.

Agil: 'It provides a distraction'.

Diao: 'Yeah but this story has depression written all over it. Somehow I don't think this will provide as a distraction'.

Chapter 7-No more

Yami rang the doorbell once again to his old house, though a frown came to his face when no one answered. It had been a few weeks and after moving he was worried about Yugi not calling; he wanted Yugi to be independent but he could help worrying what he was doing on his own.

Yami rang it a few more times before frowning; he could've guessed his mother was out drinking but Yugi hardly went out anywhere at this late at the night. Yami bit his lip before backing from the door and going back to the street, hoping that Yugi was at the other place he had in mind.

Yami quickly came to Joey's apartment before knocking on the door, seeing a light within so he knew someone was inside. Joey opened the front door and raised his brow at the male standing at his door.

'Yeah?' Joey asked.

'Hey, is Yugi here?' Yami queried 'He isn't home'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Dunno…could be anywhere'.

Joey was about to shut the door but Yami managed to keep it open so he could show his confused face to the blonde 'What do you mean? The only places he could go are home and here and if he's not at either of them…'

Joey snorted and managed to get the door out of Yami's grip 'Try some of the water holes; he might be in one of them'.

Yami gave a confused look as Joey shut the door leaving the male outside; Yami frowned but decided to take Joey's suggestion dreading to find out what had happened to Yugi while he was gone.

* * *

><p>Yugi was currently sat in a bar with a group of people huddled around him as he told them a story through his half drunken state, a glass in one hand that was nearly empty as he finished off his story which made the others burst into fits of laughter, Yugi giggled along with them and waved his hand.<p>

'I tell you it was damn funny' Yugi chuckled before finishing off his drink and looking into it 'All gone. Hey mate!' Yugi turned to the bartender and waved his glass around 'Another one, yeah?'

The bartender eyed him suspiciously but took the glass nonetheless, Yugi then turned on the stool he was sitting at so he faced the other people while he waited for his drink.

'Let me tell you this other story' Yugi gave a small snigger at the thought of it 'It's…it's so much funny…'

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up when Yami squeezed through the crowd and turned to him, Yugi rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar as the male approached 'Yugi what are you doing here? Are you drunk?'

'And if I am?' Yugi snapped back and reached out to grab his drink but Yami had already grabbed his wrist to pull it away.

'What is wrong with you?'

Yugi glared at him before getting up and shoving Yami off him 'Leave me alone! You can't tell me what to damn well do anymore!'

Yugi then turned back to his drink, Yami sighed before turning to the bartender 'You do realise you're giving an underage teen alcohol right?'

Yugi then faced back at him and rushed over to him before trying to punch his chest, but due to his drunken state his punches were sluggish and Yami grabbed his wrists to stop him from punching him, Yugi growled and tried to wriggle out of Yami's grasp.

'You asshole! Trying to ruin my fun!' Yugi snarled and carried on squirming.

'Yugi…'

'You can both clear out of here' The bartender ordered 'We don't want your type around here, clear off!'

Yugi turned to glare at the bartender 'Yeah well…this bar stinks so up yours!'

Yami quickly held Yami's hand and dragged him out of the bar with much struggling from the small teen, once they reached outside Yugi managed to get his arm back and started staggering down the street only to be pulled to a stop by Yami.

'Yugi, what has gotten into you?' Yami questioned 'Why…would you…do something like this?'

Yugi gave an odd laugh and turned to him 'Oh? Sorry, am I disappointment to you Yami? That's right, if I don't play along with your little game then you get upset don't you? Because it's all about Yami in it? I didn't do what you wanted, so you just up and left to find some tart to play with'.

'Yugi…I-I don't understand you…' Yami said softly.

'A bit too thick headed are you?' Yugi smirked and shook his head 'Then read my lips' He then pointed to his lips before mouthing slowly 'Screw. You. You once had me wrapped around your finger once, but I'm not the Yugi, I'm the real Yugi and I'm not the snivelling, pathetic wimp you once knew. I make the rules, and I have the fun around here so…you just crawl back to your…your pathetic life and leave me alone. I'm going to try out that gay bar…swanky's or something…'

Yugi then turned and started to stagger away from the male, leaving him confused and hurt at Yugi's words. Yugi bit his lip as he walked away, feeling the tears run down his face but he didn't want to give in and rush back to the man crying his eyes out.

* * *

><p>Yugi returned back home sometime early in the morning, he wasn't sure on the exact time but he knew it was still dark. He stumbled inside before managing to pull himself into the bathroom before vomiting in the sink, Yugi coughed and groaned slightly as he tried to pass away the sickness in his stomach through panting wishing that some sort of pill would work but he knew it would probably just come back up again. He turned the taps on in an attempt to make them clean, cupping his hands together he splashed some of the running water over his face with a shiver before glancing up at the mirror.<p>

He stared at the mirror for a few moments as he panted, watching the water droplets run down his face like tears but then he frowned and ran his hand over the glass so the water ran down the surface of the mirror as well.

'Stupid Yami' Yugi mumbled as he turned the tap of before shuffling to his room and flopping on his bed 'All his fault'.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly before turning over and trying to get a few hours' sleep, yet couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Yami.

*********************************End of chapter 7****************************

Diao: 'So…Vann…you cheered up now?'

Me: 'Yes, I'm going to be just fine'.

Diao: 'Why do you cheer up when you know what's going to happen after the chapter you just wrote?'

Me: 'Because I do'.

Agil: 'Well…at least you're…happy…I guess'.

Me: 'Indeed I am'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Blur

Diao: 'So…have you figured you should put a warning up?'

Me: 'Yes…it'll be small but I don't want underage's telling me I should've'.

Diao: 'You…do realise a lot of the underage's read them anyway?'

Me: 'Oh I fully know. I just like to be sure'.

Agil: 'There's a small lemon at the end, so if you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 8-Blur

Yugi's life had become very alone and very dependent. The more he drank the more the days blurred into one, weeks became one day and months didn't even seem to exist anymore but in reality-the thing Yugi abandoned-three months had passed. Within those three months Yugi wasn't sure who was who anymore, the woman he lived with, who was she? And the people Yugi met at the bars were they actually people? They were all so happy and no matter how much Yugi drank and plastered a smile on his face, he was never going to be like them.

The world, to him, was changing too quickly for Yugi. He didn't want to be at the edge of the old world in case he fell.

Yugi was where he spent most of his time, in a bar he wasn't sure was called and an empty glass sat in front of him. He managed to lift his head from his arms and his depressing thoughts when the music changed to another loud and bouncy song, Yugi ran his hands through his hair as he tried to recollect his thoughts which were hard for the teen, since when was he so alone all of a sudden? His mother was too busy with herself to care about him, and Yami had disappeared off the face of the earth, Joey was too annoyed with Yugi to want to care about him-and did the school even notice Yugi disappearing for months?-it was what he wanted; a new fresh start with anyone who hated him out of the way, so why did he suddenly miss them?

'You alright their kiddo?' Yugi turned to the hand on his shoulder before turning to the owner of it. A man, possibly in his late twenties or so, sat next to Yugi and though he sounded truly concerned about Yugi's distant look he also appeared just as drunk as Yugi was.

Yugi rubbed his head some more 'I…I seemed to forget…w-what was your name again?' Yugi questioned.

He gave a small laugh 'Just call me sexy'.

Yugi gave a sluggish smile before resting his arms on the table 'And umm…what were we talking about sexy?'

'I dunno you were going on about some pathetic brother of yours'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle before gently passing his glass along 'Alright sexy…you buy me a drink and…I'll do something I'll kiss you how about that?'

The man grinned and stood up 'If I get you something stronger will I get a better kiss?'

'Damn straight!'

The man then hurriedly-though tripping on the way-went to the bar and ordered some more drinks, Yugi smiled at him before looking towards the dance floor with the flashing light and the twisting bodies, Yugi's eyes drooped a little as he watched them starting to slur into one mess of colours. Yugi gave a small hum to himself as he felt his body relax and become loose once again, his state of pretending to be happy once again.

"I feel so sleepy…damn I'm so drunk…" Yugi gave an odd giggle as he rested his head to the side "Sleep…I want to sleep forever…"

'Hey' Yugi looked up to see his new friend walk over and place a drink in front of him 'Strongest I could buy'.

Yugi broke a grin as he pulled it closer and took a sip before shivering 'Damn that's powerful!'

The man laughed as he drank some of his before turning to Yugi 'And…the bartender won't serve us anymore'.

Yugi then hit the table with a growl 'Damn guy butting in all the damn time! What's it to him if we're drunk? We're paying him at least!'

'I dunno…all morons if you ask me…' The guy muttered before turning to Yugi 'Now…where's my smushy smooch?'

Yugi gave a grin before grabbing the man's jacket and pulling him closer so their lips could meet in a drunken kiss, Yugi gave a small hum as the male pulled the teens body closer for him to feel over during their embrace. Yugi managed to slip his legs over the man's lap as they exchanged tongues in each other's mouths; Yugi gave soft moans and clung to the man's shoulders feeling himself tip back against the seats they were using. The man then let his hands wander over Yugi's back and chest before letting them slither down and rub over Yugi's crotch making the teen gasp and pull away with a pink blush.

'Mmm…can I tell you…a tiny winy secret?' Yugi whispered with a small smile.

'Sure…what is it?'

Yugi gave a giggle before leaning to his ear and whispering quietly 'I'm a virrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgin' He sung quietly with another giggle at the end.

'Oh really?' He then chuckled before patting Yugi's back 'You know…I…I have some vodka back at my place…you interested?'

Yugi cocked his brow up at the offer but smirked nonetheless 'Isn't that a little…forward of you sexy man?'

'What? You saying you don't want to come over? It's a big place'.

Yugi then looked down between their bodies 'Well I can't tell if you've got clothes on'.

He then let out a laugh before squeezing Yugi closer 'Come on…we'll have lots of fun'.

Yugi hummed before sighing 'I need to get severely wasted anyway to get rid of this rotten headache'.

He then gave a chuckle and let Yugi go before standing up wobbling and held his hand out to the teen 'Come on then…I'll drive us back…'

'Like hell! You'll probably kill me!' Yugi then quickly drank the rest of his drink before getting up and grabbing the man's hand and the walking out onto the dark street, both of them staggering and singing slurred songs together down the street and disappearing into the night for good.

* * *

><p>The two stumbled into the dark together as they ventured around the city until they came to an apartment building. It looked like many of the same Yugi had seen-though much better than the apartments Joey lived in-a white washed building stood in a patch of light green grass with several rows of doors leading to apartments that people lived in. It was in the early in the mornings so no lights shone from the small windows of the apartments, they were truly alone with no one going to stop them.<p>

The two stumbled to the inside of the building still sniggering and humming odd songs to each other as they reached the elevator and hit the button to bring the machine to their level, they kept repeatedly hitting the button to his level in hope it would go faster while they leaned on each other before the doors opened and they staggered to his door.

The man struggled to keep a good hold on his keys as he managed to shakily slip them into the keyhole and let Yugi inside first as he made some small remarks about letting the women go first before entering himself. The apartment was as dark as the sky was outside and he could barely see any furniture in the room, though he was certain there had to be something there.

Before Yugi could question the whereabouts of the alcohol the man pushed the teen up against the wall and kissed him heavily, Yugi gasped at the sudden kiss but didn't stop it nonetheless, reaching up to return to fervent kiss to the male. Yugi then gasped and giggled during the grope the male gave to him, but then Yugi realised that half of the grope was a sluggish attempt to unzip his trousers. Yugi giggled and helped his hands unzip his trousers before pulling them down and reaching up to whisper in his ear.

'Mmm…come and get me' Yugi whispered flirtatiously before being turned around and shivering as he felt his legs become bare.

(**Lemon! Here! Now!**)

Yugi gasped sharply as he felt something push through his entrance, a fast stinging pain grew around his lower end making tears spring up in his eyes but smiled nonetheless as the man started to thrust in him. Yugi cried out each time as the pain grew along with the pleasure, Yugi's fingers gripped at the wall tightly as he felt his legs shake under the immense energy flowing through his body.

Yugi hung his head as he felt his throat go hoarse with his loud cries and moans, tears streaming down his face as a hand wrapped around his member to stroke it speedily. Yugi moaned louder and couldn't help but arch his back, pressing more of his body against the wall only to cry out as the small movement hurt him even more. Yugi began whispering a small name to himself in hope that it would make the moment better, washing the pain away and stopping the tears from spawning.

Between his moans and desperate cries Yugi managed to pant out 'Yami' to himself wishing, praying that if he turned around he'll see it was Yami all along. Since when did he crave his brothers' attention? He never noticed that whenever he was drunk he would always be talking about Yami, and every day he was waiting for that phone call of his. How did he not see how much his brother meant to him?

Yugi shed more tears as he felt himself reaching his limit and with a shrill cry released as much as he could, hearing the man moan as well before he released inside of Yugi as well. Yugi shivered and whimpered lightly as sweat ran down his body, his legs shook under the pain he got as he managed to get one last gasp of Yami's name out.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'I mean…poor Yugi…so messed up…'

Agil: 'But…you'll make it all better right?'

Me: '…Yes'.

Diao: 'Why did you need to think about it?'

Me: '…No reason…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Recover

Me: 'Hangovers must suck. Diao do hangovers suck?'

Diao: 'What makes you think I drink?'

Me: 'Because you're a guy?'

Diao: 'Sexist'.

Chapter 9-Recover

Yugi groaned awake with his head pounding at a million miles per second and his legs stiff and stuck in a curled position, he weakly rubbed his eyes to stay open as he looked around the room. It looked rather clean; there was a door to an en suite and a small chest of drawers with a lamp sitting on top of it in one of the corners, light poured in from a large window and warmed Yugi's back up making him shiver and arch slightly at the touch.

He then heard mumbling and looked over his shoulder to see the man he had met the previous night lying in the bed next to him, Yugi gave another groan as he realised what they must've done and another groan escaped him as his stomach started to swirl. He sat up on the bed and stood up but as soon as he did he gave a small yelp and bit his lip, his legs hurt like someone had stuck pins in every possible place and if he so much as twitched pain would ensue.

Yugi bravely limped to the bathroom with his mouth shut tightly closed so he didn't wake his bed fellow, he was rather glad he made it in time despite his limping for as soon as his hands touched the sink he vomited in it. Yugi panted lightly as he caught his breath back and looked up at the mirror, his dark and sunken eyes were a poor sight to see for himself and he rubbed them again to try and get them to their once bright colour they were. He then bit his lip tightly as his leg unconsciously relaxed making more pain go through him; he always figured that if he did have sex it would hurt, but this was beyond what he imagined and started to worry. Yugi slipped his hand over his hip and in between his legs, he shivered as he felt his fingers fumble around his sensitive area but he couldn't feel anything wrong or anything that he thought was worrying, he took his fingers away but his eyes widened in fear with what he saw.

Blood was stained on his fingertips; Yugi began to shake and looked down between his legs to see dried blood streaks ran down his leg, he didn't realise he was bleeding. Trembling Yugi limped out of the bathroom as fast as he could and found his boxers and trousers before painfully pulling them back on, tears fell from his eyes at the splitting pain but forced himself out of the apartments and onto the early morning streets.

* * *

><p>At first Yugi was going to return home and cry himself in his own bed, but what comfort would that be? Going home to a drunk of a mother who didn't know what day it was wasn't going to soothe and reassure Yugi over his pain. Instead he turned his direction down to a road he had never been down before, and to a house he thought he would never go to.<p>

With tears streaming down his face Yugi was glad he could stop walking, he never felt such excruciating pain before, it felt like his legs could almost detach themselves from his body at any minute. He raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door, but when there was no immediate answer he knocked harder and harder until he was banging repeatedly on it hoping that the door would just open and allow him to enter.

Yugi then heard a click and stopped banging watching the door open and Yami stand at the door wearing a pair of his scruffy trousers and shirtless, as soon as he saw Yugi's teary eyes he held his shoulders with concern.

'Yugi? What's wrong?' Yami questioned.

Yugi burst into more tears and fell into his arms, clinging onto his shoulders as he let out his tears over Yami's skin and felt his legs cave in under the pain, Yami only held Yugi tighter and looked around for anyone else on the street before stroking his hair and trying to calm him down.

'I-It hurts!' Yugi wailed 'It hurts so much!'

'Sshh, it's alright' Yami hushed and tried to lead Yugi inside the house and shut behind them 'Come, sit down and talk to me'.

Yugi whimpered as Yami moved him through the corridor and into the spacious living room, as Yami pushed him to sit down Yugi let go of his grip on his lip and let out a yelp when the pain burned around him. Yami immediately let go of Yugi frightened that he had hurt Yugi, but the small teen carried on seating himself on the sofa, but with his legs pulsing with pain Yugi decided to pull his legs up and laid across the sofa with tears running down the side of his face.

Yami sat by his side when he saw that Yugi had got comfortable and wiped away his tears 'Yugi, tell me what's wrong'.

Yugi gave small hiccups as his red eyes looked up at Yami's scared and unsure look, managing to sob out 'I-I went d-drinking' Yugi explained feeling rather sick having to use the word "drinking" and applying it to himself 'A-And…there was this g-guy…h-he bought be a f-few d-drinks…a-and then I can't remember b-but when I woke up h-he was sleeping ne-next to me…a-and I was bleeding and it hurt so much!' Yugi wailed as more tears left his eyes 'I d-didn't know wh-what to d-do!'

'Oh Yugi…' Yami brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of his face and continued to wipe his tears 'It's going to be fine, I'll look after you'.

'I-I wished you were there!' Yugi sobbed as his hands reached up to wipe his own tears 'W-Why weren't you there? Wh-Why didn't st-stop me?'

Yami stared at Yugi with a plain face like he was hurt by Yugi's words, he opened his mouth to speak but another voice came out instead.

'Yami is everything alright?' A female voice asked.

Yugi bit his lip and turned his head to side thinking it couldn't be anyone else but Yami's girlfriend, Yami looked up at her and gave a nod 'Yeah…could you make some tea and find some paracetamol please?'

'Oh sure'.

Yugi heard feet moving away and he let out a small gasp he had been holding onto while she was there, Yami turned back to Yugi and tried to touch his shoulder but the teen only to get shrugged away.

'Yugi…' Yami whispered quietly 'I…tried to help you…'

'Yeah right' Yugi snorted as he rubbed his eyes.

'I did' Yami persisted as he stroked Yugi's arm 'Every day I called you and when you didn't answer I went out looking for you, I could never find you and I…I got scared…I never knew what happened to you…'

Yugi bit his lip and made sure to keep his face placed firmly against the back of the sofa though giving a small wince when he shifted his legs making a small jolt of pain run up his back, had Yami really been trying to help him all that time? If it was true how did Yugi not notice it? Though his most logical guess was that he was drunk at most of the times and couldn't remember.

Yami's girlfriend returned and placed a cup of tea on the small table as well as a small box of tablets, she pulled her satin dressing gown around herself closer and watched as Yugi took out a pill and swallowed it before drinking down some tea.

'So what's going on?' She asked curiously turning to Yami for an answer.

Yami looked up at her and gave her a small reassuring smile 'I'll tell you later darling' He promised, Yugi was sure if he was in the mood he would've choked on his tea and started laughing at the name Yami gave her, but with the pain still swimming around amusement was not something Yugi felt at that time.

She only gave a sigh and left the two males alone to talk it out again, Yami sighed and watched Yugi take another pill before finally setting the cup on the table and sitting quietly 'Yugi' Yami spoke up and gently took Yugi's hand in his 'Please…let me help you…I don't want to find out that you…that you got in a lot of mess because of me…'

Yugi looked up at Yami then to their joined hands with a small sigh 'I-I'm scared…' Yugi whispered 'I-I've lost…everything…'

'No you haven't. I'm sure if you can work towards it you can get it all back' Yami gave Yugi a small squeeze to his hand 'I know you can do this Yugi…please…'

Yugi looked down to the floor before meeting the male's eyes again 'Can…I stay with you?' Yugi questioned quietly.

Yami gave a warm smile and nodded 'Of course…I'll be there for you this time…that's a promise'.

Yugi gave a small nod and allowed Yami to touch his face this time to wipe away the tears still lingering on Yugi's face 'We have a spare room that you can use. How about you take a bath while I'll go and get your stuff okay? It'll make your legs feel better and you'll be clean at least. Mayako will be here to look after you'.

Yugi then turned to look at him 'Mayako?'

'My girlfriend. Mayako Takagawa'.

'Oh…right…' Yugi rubbed his arm a little feeling awkward having to spend a few hours alone in the house and with the woman Yami was spending his life with, but he gave a small nod in agreement 'O-Okay…just be quick okay?'

'Don't worry Mayako is a good woman she'll take care of you' Yami patted Yugi's shoulder lightly 'I'll ask her to get the spare room ready for you'.

Yugi then watched as Yami stood up and followed his girlfriend's lead and walked out to find her, Yugi gave a small sigh as he rubbed his arm some more, he had always despised the woman for taking his brother away from him and now he was going to be alone with her. With a suck of breath Yugi decided that he couldn't hate her for just that, it was after all Yami's choice to be with her and he had to respect that, if Yami said she was good then Yugi could get along with her.

* * *

><p>Yami helped Yugi to the bathroom before he left and let his girlfriend take care of the small teen if he needed anything, Yugi slipped himself in a hot bath hissing lightly as the water pinched his skin but it felt better than having painful jolts go through his body whenever he moved. He spent a while in the bath hoping he could drag out the time he had to talk to Yami's girlfriend, but he couldn't stay in the numbing bath for the rest of his time so he decided to get out and dry himself down and change back into his clothes, feeling his waist loosen up a little at the hot bath.<p>

Once Yugi was changed he left the bath while drying his hair wondering if Mayako was finished with his room yet, he looked up and down the corridor before hearing movement from behind the door so ventured to it and opened it up. She looked up when she heard Yugi enter, giving the bed a few more strokes before sighing.

'There, it's a little dusty but perfectly liveable'.

Yugi walked in lightly seeing the bed, small desk and wardrobe tucked into the small room, it reminded him of his own room back at home. He gave a small smile and stroked his hand over the wood of the desk.

'It's fine' Yugi replied timidly.

She walked closer to Yugi giving the room a look over before leaning closer to the teen 'Don't think that because you're a sob story Yami will come running to you' She whispered spitefully into the teens ear 'He's my boyfriend now and I have a good thing going here and I'm not let it get ruined by a stupid drunk kid. You do as I say and we'll get along fine'.

She then walked off leaving the teen in his room to go over his new orders by himself; Yugi only stared deep into his bed with one thought running through his mind "Yami's an idiot".

* * *

><p>Yami returned a while later with two suitcases containing Yugi's belongings; he climbed the stairs and looked into the room to see Yugi sitting on his bed, waiting patiently for Yami to return, Yami pushed the door slightly open as he shuffled in with the suitcases and sat them down on the floor.<p>

'There, I think that's everything you can check through it' Yami gave a small smile 'You alright Yugi? You look a little distant'.

'Just…thinking…' Yugi mumbled back as he played with his hands.

Yami walked over to the teen and gently pulled Yugi closer so he could hug him lightly in his arms 'It's going to be okay Yugi…I'll look after you now. Properly this time'.

Yugi allowed himself to be held by Yami, lightly putting his hands on Yami's arms 'So…why did you leave in the first place?' Yugi questioned quietly.

Silence passed between them before Yami sucked a breath in and held Yugi's shoulders 'I bet you must be hungry. How about I make you something?'

Yugi shook his head before he hung his head with downcast eyes knowing Yami wouldn't openly admit anything, Yugi then stood up wriggling his stiff legs slightly 'I need to go out for a while…'

'Where are you going?' Yami queried as Yugi shuffled past him.

'Just…somewhere quiet' Yugi answered as he walked out 'I'll be back soon'.

Yami listened as the front door opened and then closed; Yami sighed to himself and looked around at Yugi's room before starting to unpack Yugi's clothes.

* * *

><p>Joey opened his door when he heard knocking and looked down to see Yugi standing at his door, they stared at each other with silence as they waited for the other to do something to break the paused moment, Yugi cleared his throat and hung his head.<p>

'I'm sorry Joey…' Yugi mumbled an apology 'I-I know…I can't make it up to you…and I know I've lost you forever…I just…wanted to say sorry…'

Joey then moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling him into a tight hug, Yugi was about to question if Joey was alright but he felt water trickle over his shoulder so fell silent to listen to his quiet sobs.

'J-Just promise me…you won't do it again' Joey spoke shakily as his hands held Yugi's back 'I-I thought you were dead…'

Yugi felt tears build up in his own eyes never realising how much he had worried his friend, Yugi put his arms around the blonde and nodded in agreement 'I-I won't Joey. I-I promise'.

The two held each other sobbing lightly before Joey pulled away with a chuckle and rubbed his wet eyes 'Ah jeez look at us! Two big old crying babies!'

Yugi gave a small giggle and rubbed his own eyes clear of tears 'S-So you for-forgive me?'

'Well I might let you off this once' Joey gave a smile and reached out to ruffle his head 'I'm just so damn glad you ain't dead'.

Yugi nodded before looking in the apartment 'C-Can I come in? Or am I not allowed?'

'Yeah sure' Joey stood aside so Yugi could walk in and take his shoes off, Joey finished wiping off the tears before walking in and to the kitchen where he grabbed two cans of soda and handed one to Yugi when he sat himself on the sofa.

'So…is this the end of the new Yug?' Joey questioned as he sat next to Yugi on the sofa.

Yugi drank some of the soda before running his finger over the edge 'I guess…' He murmured quietly 'But I doubt the old Yugi won't come back…I've lost everything…'

Joey only sighed and watched Yugi in silence for a few moments before voicing 'Are you going to get help?'

'I guess…' Yugi mumbled 'Yami's probably going to set up some sort of…meeting or something for me to go to…this is so embarrassing…'

'Well you brought it on yourself'.

'I know…I can't complain and I won't I just…it's going to be long' Yugi then scowled at his can 'Especially with that bitch around'.

Joey raised his brow as he knew Yugi never swore except when he was full of rage 'Your mum?'

'No. Yami's girlfriend' Yugi spat out the title he had to use and started to slightly rock back and forth on the sofa 'She's like those…evil women you see on soaps. She acts all sweet and caring on the outside but deep down she's so mean. She threatened me while Yami was out'.

'Seriously?' Joey questioned getting a nod from the teen 'Like what? What did she say?'

'She was just going on about how well she had done and that she wasn't going to let me ruin it…I feel so sorry for Yami. He's so dumb to her act. I think I have to look after him more than he has to look after me'.

'Huh…' Joey took a sip from his can and turned to Yugi 'You know what you should do, set a video camera up and wait for her to do it again then show it to Yami, she'll be out on the streets in no time'.

Yugi turned to Joey 'I don't have a camera…'

'Oh…err…well buy one then'.

'And where will I get the money for one?'

Joey bit his lip in thought then shrugged his shoulders lightly 'Well it was a suggestion. Either way you should try and get Yami to see her in action'.

Yugi hummed in thought as he drank some more 'At least…all she's doing is threatening I'm sure she won't be that bad…I hope'.

******************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: 'Oh dear it looks like things have gone from bad to worse'.

Diao: 'You're enjoying this too much'.

Me: 'I'm shocked that you think such things!'

Agil: 'I-I'm sure Vann will make it better right?'

Me: 'Oh yes...of course...'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Doctors visit

Me: 'This is apparently where I need balls to do this…so says my girlfriend'.

Diao: 'I'm wondering if you'll get kicked off for this'.

Agil: 'That won't happen…w-will it?'

Me: 'Let's find out'.

Chapter 10-Doctors visit

A week had passed for Yugi and life with Yami and his girlfriend had been moderately fine, Yugi was still getting the vibe from Mayako that she didn't particularly like him and she made sure he knew it; Yami had helped get Yugi into a group that dealt with underage alcoholics-as if it wasn't embarrassing enough for him, he had to talk about it to complete strangers-and Mayako made sure that when Yami wasn't around Yugi knew exactly what she was thinking. She even went as far to try and tempt Yugi back into drinking by leaving beer cans in the fridge for him to see, but of course as soon as Yami came back home she was sweet as sugar and anything she left behind to torment the teen had magically disappeared.

Yugi couldn't go back into school, or more like wouldn't as he didn't trust his vulnerable state, he was glad Joey came to check on him after school and fill him in on what he missed out. One look at Mayako and Joey joined Yugi on the hate for her, feeling pity for Yugi having to stay in her presence.

Yami was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for all three while trying to sort his tie out, he then heard the chair moved and turned to see Yugi sitting at the table with his head hung and looking more miserable than before, but he didn't look like the happy Yugi he was before nevertheless so it didn't faze Yami.

Yami quickly served up some pancakes he had made for Yugi and slipped them onto a plate, he quickly took out a fork before walking over to Yugi and putting it in front of him 'There you go Yugi'.

Yugi only stared at the plate and said nothing which started to cause concern in the male, Yugi wasn't this quiet or this still unless there was something wrong with him.

'Yugi? What's wrong?' Yami questioned.

Yugi gave a small sigh 'I…think I need to see the doctor' He mumbled.

'A doctor?' Yami put his hand on Yugi's forehead to feel his temperature 'You don't feel hot…though you look a little pale…'

'No…I need to see…a special doctor' Yugi ended up whispering'.

'A special doctor? What for?'

Yugi didn't say anything but let his eyes go lower down underneath the table, Yami followed his eyes before realising 'Oh…' Yami rubbed the back of his neck with a small bite of his lip 'Umm…how about I'll try and get an appointment after work okay?'

Yugi gave a small nod in agreement and picked up his fork lightly before starting to slowly eat the pancakes Yami cooked for him, Yami watched his small brother eat before he rubbed his back lightly 'Don't worry Yugi, it's going to be alright' He reassured quietly before going back to the cooking unsure of what to say at that moment.

* * *

><p>After Yami came back from his job Yami quickly explained that Yugi had an appointment half an hour later so they quickly got themselves ready and drove away, Yugi looked up as they stopped in front of the clinic. It was a normal looking building and Yugi was sure if they had taken the sign away no one would be able to tell if it was a clinic or not, Yugi quickly turned back to his jeans feeling a rather sickening monster swirl when he stared at the building knowing he would be entering it.<p>

'Come on Yugi' Yami encouraged stroking his back again 'In and out right?'

Yugi shifted his legs lightly 'What if…someone sees me?' Yugi questioned quietly.

'It's not like you're the only one in the world Yugi. You shouldn't be embarrassed'.

Yugi rolled his eyes before stepping out of the car; he looked up and down the street as Yami followed his lead inside the building. Yugi couldn't help but stick to Yami's side; he looked around at the other patients waiting to be seen, some of them were young men who were handsome for their own good, some where young girls who looked like they had spent their nights with a few of the men, though some were much more mature and didn't fit in with the crowd.

Yami and Yugi found some spare seats and sat themselves down, they watched as a nurse walked out and pulled a young woman up from her seat and led her into a consultation room, Yugi gave a sigh and played with his jeans out of nerves.

'You okay?' Yami asked quietly.

'No' Yugi replied and they once again in silence.

They sat and watched people walk in and out from the door leading to the consultation rooms, they seemed fairly calm nor embarrassed and neither did Yami as he waited patiently for Yugi to be called, Yugi however was paranoid about the people looking in his direction. He kept repeating in his mind that it wasn't odd for someone like him to be in such a place, but it didn't last for long.

'Yugi Mutou?' Yugi looked up to see the nurse finally standing in front of him 'The doctor is ready to see you now'.

Yugi swallowed thickly before turning to Yami who gave him a small nod to show it was going to be alright, Yugi stood up with his fingers fumbling with each other and followed the nurse inside leaving Yami behind, Yami watched them disappear before sighing and sitting back waiting for Yugi's return.

Yugi spent nearly an hour with the doctor and to his dismay it was only more bad news, Yugi watched the doctor-rather embarrassed at first it was a woman but found her calming and easy to talk to-type on the computer for a few moments before getting up and turning to a white cabinet. She rummaged through before taking out a small pill bottle and checking the label.

'Now Yugi I want you to take these twice a day' She explained handing Yugi the small bottle 'On a routine if possible, i.e. one in the morning and one at night that sort of thing' Yugi only gave a small nod at the orders and pocketed the pills 'I'd like to take some more tests just to make sure that there isn't anything else dangerous lurking around but I'm ninety per cent sure you'll be fine. Oh I'd also like to talk to your partner'.

Yugi gave a small frown 'Partner?' He repeated.

'The man in reception, you are romantically involved with him aren't you?' Yugi shook his head 'Ah my mistake, well I'd still like to talk to your partner regardless'.

'I…can't remember his name…' Yugi whispered pathetically 'Drunk…'

'Well if you do remember then please tell him to come in' She then stood up to open the door 'He might be in danger and I'd like to see him as soon as possible'.

Yugi gave a nod of understanding and walked out of the room and back to the waiting room where Yami was sitting casually, once he spotted the teen however he stood up.

'So? How did it go?' Yami queried.

'Just take me home' Yugi whispered as he already made his way to the door.

Yami watched Yugi walk out to the car before following him, he quickly unlocked it so Yugi could duck inside. Yami sat himself in the driver's seat and started the engine up, he glanced at the silent Yugi before pulling out and driving down the road, Yami didn't persist any more questioning until they stopped at a red light.

'So…how was it?' Yami asked again.

Yugi stayed silent for a few moments as his fingers stroked over the pill bottle 'Chl…Chlamydia' Yugi whispered.

'Oh…' Yami tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and sighed 'Is it…bad?'

Yugi shook his head and showed him the bottle 'If I keep taking these…it should go away…'

'Well…that's good'.

'Good?' Yugi then faced the male with his eyes on the verge of crying 'You think this is good?'

'No I meant…it could've been worse…you could have, I dunno something that could kill you, you're lucky'.

'I'm not lucky Yami! If I were lucky I wouldn't have caught the thing in the first place! I wouldn't be in this situation!'

'But at least you won't die'.

'I wish I was' Yugi rested his head in his hand and glanced out the window, with a heavy sigh their conversation came to an end and Yami moved the car again down the road back home.

* * *

><p>Yami pulled the car up in front of his house and unbuckled himself from the seatbelt; Yugi was still refusing to talk to him and as soon as the car stopped Yugi pushed himself out and hurried inside, Mayako looked up at the door opening only to see Yugi run upstairs and hear his bedroom door slam behind him, she raised her brow in curiosity and turned to Yami when he walked in.<p>

'Yami?' The male turned to his girlfriend as she stood up 'What's wrong?'

'Oh…nothing' Yami mumbled as he walked in the living room to hug her with a deep sigh.

'Well it can't be nothing if you're wanting a hug like this' She commented as she held Yami close and stroked over his hair 'Tell me…you know you can tell me anything'.

Yami debated to himself for a few moments 'No. Yugi wouldn't like it'.

'Come on, I think of him as a brother so I'm just as worried'.

Yami held another debate with himself for a few moments before sighing and nodding 'He has…umm…Chlamydia'.

'Oh. Is it serious?'

'No but he…he isn't taking it well so…it'll be really good if you try not to mention it and stuff. Okay?'

'Of course' She gave Yami a light squeeze to reassure him 'Will Yugi go back to school next week?'

'I doubt it now. He'll probably say he's not good enough or something like that'.

'Oh I see' She then gave a small smile and went back to squeezing Yami 'I'm sure everything will be alright'.

'Yeah…' Yami lifted his head up and planted a small kiss on her lips 'I'm lucky to have you'.

She only smiled as an answer and held Yami some more to reassure him.

Yugi stayed in his room for most of the evening trying to block out thoughts and attempted some homework Joey gave him a few days ago, though science wasn't a great comfort to him as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. There was a small knock on his door making him roll his eyes but hum so they could walk in.

'Yami told me about your appointment' Yugi didn't look up at Mayako and only focused on staring at the words he had written 'I would feel sorry for you but…I guess that's what you queers get for sleeping around'.

'Get out of my room' Yugi hissed at her.

'Gladly' She then turned to the door to open it 'I wonder what Yami sees in you; you're a pathetic alcoholic diseased kid, no one wants you'.

Yugi listened to her walk out and shut the door behind her, once he was sure he was alone he stood up and walked over to his bed, picking up his pillow he thrust his face into the softness and let out a muffled scream into it before he collapsed the bed.

"I want to kill her!" Yugi screamed in his head and managed to take his face out of the pillow so he wouldn't suffocate.

********************************End of chapter 10****************************

Agil: 'She didn't…?'

Diao: 'I think she just did'.

Me: 'Oh come on it could've been worse! I've done worse!'

Diao: 'Yes I think that's what makes you terrifying Vann'.

Me: 'Heh. I know'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Battle

Me: 'I think last chapter Mayako's hate level was at four'.

Agil: 'And now?'

Me: 'Bumped up to level five'.

Chapter 11-Battle

Yugi was sat at the table eating some cereal as he watched Yami buzz around while sorting his tie out-or at least attempting to. In his fast paced rush Yami was making mistakes in his tie, and though if it had been the exact same moment months ago Yugi would be giggling while Yami made jokes about himself, but Yugi wasn't in the mood to be laughing.

Yugi gave a sigh after watching the male for a while and was about to offer his help but he was a little too late.

'Here you need a hand Yami?' Mayako offered wearing her pink-bright pink-satin dressing gown.

Yami gave a small smile as he walked over to her and let her loop his tie 'Sorry…I'm going to be so late though…'

'Well rushing isn't going to help' She scolded lightly with a smile, she then flattened his tie to his chest and turned to look up at him 'There'.

'Thanks' Yami then held her shoulders gently before leaning in to kiss her lips.

Yugi gave a scowl at the romantic contact and turned to look away before he grew too sick to watch, but after a while he opted to watch rather to listen; he could hear every time they moved their lips causing a small pop like noise to leave their lips, Yugi tapped his fingers against the wood hard hoping that it would be irritating enough for them to stop but they continued, he then gave his dry lips a small lick at the thought of kissing Yami.

Yugi then burned crimson and turned to his cereal as they finished with their kissing 'Oh man I'm going to be really late now' Yami gave Yugi's hair a small ruffle making Yugi frown 'See you later Yugi' He then turned to Mayako and kissed her cheek quickly 'Bye darling'.

'Bye' She watched the male hurry out and listened for him leaving before turning her attention to Yugi 'You're going out today right?'

'That's right' Yugi mumbled back as he stirred his cereal around.

She gave a hum before turning back to the door 'Don't forget to take your homo pills' She spat before walking off.

Yugi glared at the table 'They are not homo pills!' Yugi snarled but she had already climbed the stairs so didn't hear Yugi's feedback.

* * *

><p>Joey quickly skipped to the door when he heard the bell ring, he opened it up and smiled when he saw his small friend standing outside 'Hey Yug' He stood back to let Yugi walk in 'I'm glad you visited, I've been missing you so much!'<p>

Yugi gave a small roll of his eyes as he slipped his shoes off 'You're about the only one who has Joey' Yugi retorted as he followed his blonde friend in the living room.

'The bitch?' Joey queried.

'Yes'.

'Thought so' Joey walked into the kitchen before taking out some cans of soda and returning before passing Yugi one can 'What she been doing now?'

'Been calling me a queer and stuff like that…' Yugi mumbled before taking a sip of soda.

'Slut' Joey growled before also taking a sip from his drink 'Just what is her problem?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Probably thinks I'm going to take Yami away from her or something…'

'So what? It's not like there are other blokes out there' Joey rolled his eyes before turning to Yugi 'Say when do you think you'll be back in school? It's getting too boring without you there'.

Yugi hummed 'I dunno…I don't think I can bear going back now…'

'Why's that?'

Yugi stayed silent for a few moments as his fingers tapped against the can 'I…have chlamydia…' Yugi explained quietly.

Joey stared at his friend in shock for a few moments 'As…in the disease you get when you…?'

'Yes Joey. There's only one'.

Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'Whoa jeez…are…you going to be okay? I-I mean…you'll get better right?'

Yugi gave a nod 'Yeah…I went to see them…they've given me medication and stuff'.

Joey gave a sigh of relief and sat back 'Well…that's good then'.

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'It doesn't feel good'.

'Yeah but…you could've gotten something worse. Something that could've killed you' Joey glanced towards Yugi 'At least I know I won't lose you…'

Yugi looked back at him and gave a small sigh 'I suppose…it's a good thing…'

Joey gave a faint chuckle before lightly hitting his shoulder 'Come on, come back to school. I won't tell anyone so there'll be no reason for anything bad to happen to you, right?'

Yugi bit his lip and ran his finger around his can 'Well…I guess you have a point…and I'll need to start going back…'

'Alright! Now that's the Yug I know!'

* * *

><p>Yugi gave a shaky sigh as he looked up at the school gates he stood in front of, the other students walking past him chatting to one another as they entered school. Yugi promised he would try to go back to school to please Joey and ultimately please Yami, he couldn't keep hiding away from the place and he was quite happy to go back if it meant he didn't have to be around Mayako and her house.<p>

Yugi then sucked a deep breath before holding his bag straps tightly and walking into the school grounds, he looked up when he heard the small groups of people talk and laugh with one another, but as soon as they spotted Yugi they watched him and whispered to one another before sniggering. It could've been a coincidence but Yugi looked around to others to see they repeated the action, was he missing something?

Yugi then walked straight into someone and quickly backed away 'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised timidly.

The boys looked back at Yugi before jumping away 'Eww! It's the infected kid!' Yugi's face paled slightly as he saw their smirks 'Who's been fucking your hole then eh? Another poofter?'

They gave Yugi a hard shove so he stumbled back and looked around as the others started to laugh along as well, tears built up in Yugi's eyes as he stepped back from them only to walk into another body, he looked up to see Joey standing behind him.

'Hey Yug, what's up?'

'You…' Yugi turned to face him before hitting his chest 'You told them! I thought you promised me! How could you?'

'Wh-What? I don't understand-'

Yugi then took off into a run; he left the school grounds despite Joey calling him back and down the street. He continued to run away from the laughing and name calling until he came back to the house, he unlocked the front door and opened it before shutting it before him as he broke into sobs; he staggered to his room before locking the door and burying himself in his bed to cry out.

* * *

><p>Yami came home later that day; he looked at Yugi's shoes by the door knowing the male had come home; Yami looked around as he took his shoes off before loosening his tie and climbing up the stairs.<p>

'Yugi?' He called out and looked to Yugi's room before approaching it 'How was school?'

'Go away' Yugi croaked from his room.

Yami raised his brow and tried to open the door before realising it was locked 'Why? What happened?'

'I hate my life!'

'Yugi please open the door'.

The was a few small sobs but Yami heard Yugi unlocking the door so opened it to see a red teary eyed Yugi rubbing his eyes, Yami quickly walked in and brought Yugi close to a hug 'Oh Yugi…what happened?'

Yugi sniffled as he grasped onto Yami's shirt 'I-I told Joey…a-and now the whole school knows! H-He promised he wouldn't tell anyone! A-And now…!'

'Sshh' Yami hushed as he stroked Yugi's hair 'It's okay. It's okay'.

'T-They laughed at me! I just want to die!'

'No Yugi' Yami soothed as he rubbed his back 'It's going to be okay. I promise'.

Then there was a knocking and Yami turned to the hallway 'Yug. Yug are you in? Please let me in' Joey's voice called out.

'It's Joey' Yami turned to Yugi as he whimpered some more in Yami's arms 'Would you like me to answer?'

Yugi nodded and let go of Yami so the male could walk downstairs before opening it 'Hello Joey'.

'Oh…hey Yami' Joey tried to look past Yami's shoulder 'Is Yug in? He ran off crying…and then I heard rumours…'

'Yugi said that…you told people about him being ill. Is that true?' Yami questioned.

'What? No way! Never! I don't know how they knew about that' Joey then stood on tiptoe to try and look over his shoulders 'Let me see Yugi, I'll tell him it wasn't me'.

Yami gave a sigh but stood back to let the blonde enter, Joey didn't waste any time to kick his shoes off and hurry up the stairs to Yugi's room, Yugi looked up at the sound of thunderous feet and quickly looked down to his thighs when Joey came into his room.

'Yug, I don't know if you'll believe me but I swear that I never told anyone anything. I don't know how they knew, but it wasn't from me. Please Yugi…'

Yugi bravely looked up at his friends pained face, checking for any detail to show he was lying, but there was no such thing on his face. Yugi bit his lip and fumbled with his hands 'T-Then how did they know?' Yugi demanded 'Y-Yami wouldn't have told them and I wouldn't do something like that'.

'Then who would?'

They stared at each other before sharing the same thought 'Her' They said together. Yugi groaned and hung his head 'I should've known…I feel so stupid…'

'That bitch' Joey growled as he sat down next to Yugi 'You need to tell Yami. She's just pushing the lines'.

'Like Yami will believe me' Yugi scoffed and shook his head 'Between me his alcoholic diseased ridden brother and his oh so perfect girlfriend there's no competition. Besides…she'll probably deny it and stuff…I can't win'.

Joey sighed and rested his head in his hands 'Jeez…I don't know what to do…I'm going with the tell Yami but you aren't going to do that?'

Yugi shook his head and sighed 'I'll…just bear with it…you know that English saying? Stiff upper lip or something'.

Joey turned to Yugi 'You don't have to…you know that…'

'I know Joey. I'm comfortable with it though…It's just…something I'll get used to…'

*******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Me: 'I just realised…one hundred reviews!'

Diao: 'You've only just realised?'

Me: 'I was busy…how can you pick on me?'

Diao: 'I was not'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Thief

Me: 'Hey Diao guess what?'

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Thief!'

Chapter 12-Thief

Yugi was sat at the table, occasionally glancing over at Mayako who sat opposite him dressed and ready for work but deciding to have a small breakfast before she left. She glanced up at Yugi, catching his gaze to her.

'What?' She questioned.

Yugi just shrugged and continued to eat his own meal. Yami walked in then, a quick gaze around before he started to search through the counters and every place his hands could reach, Mayako and Yugi watched him with confused faces for a while.

'Lost something darling?' Mayako asked.

'My wallet' Yami answered as he tapped the counter 'I'm sure I brought it in yesterday…have you seen it Mayako?'

She gave a shake of her head 'Not since work'.

'Great. I had to lose it. Half an hour before work!'

'Calm down darling' She got up and kissed Yami's lips lightly 'Have you checked the sitting room?'

'Yes'.

'Under all the cushions?'

Yami rolled his eyes and she smiled and patted his chest 'I'll go check for you' She turned to walk out before glancing to Yugi 'Unless you've seen it Yugi? Have you?'

Yugi looked up at her and shook his head 'Not since yesterday…'

She smiled sweetly 'Thought so' She then carried on through the living room. Yugi gave a roll of his eyes after Yami followed Mayako into the living room, the two adults searched through the room but with no success.

Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'Where the hell have I put it…' He mumbled to himself.

'Have you checked our room?' Mayako questioned.

'Yes. It's not there'.

She was silent for a few moments 'Yugi's room…?'

Yami frowned before turning to her 'Why would it be in Yugi's room?' Mayako only shrugged her shoulders and glanced away 'Mayako'.

She bit her lip 'It's probably nothing you know. I'm sure he knows what he's doing'.

'What is it?'

'Well…I just…found some empty cans in his room' She explained 'But I figured it was that way of cutting down…I didn't think much of it but…I-I don't know where he got the money to buy them so…'

Yami gave a nod and she gave a pathetic-yet fake-look 'Please don't be hard on him. I'm probably speculating too much. He's just a boy'.

'I know' He stroked her hair before glancing to the kitchen 'I'm…fairly certain he'll tell me'.

'Okay. You know best I suppose'.

Yami gave a nod and walked back into the kitchen closely followed by Mayako as she stood by his side 'Yugi…' Yugi looked as Yami bit his lip 'Are…you certain you haven't seen my wallet?'

'Yes. If I had found it I would leave it by the door' Yugi responded.

'Are you absolutely sure? You're not…lying are you?'

'Why would I-?' Yugi glanced to her before rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh 'I don't believe this' He grumbled.

'Yugi I just want to know the truth'.

'I bet she told you I stole it didn't she?'

'No Yugi, I would never think like that of you' Mayako hushed gently.

'Yeah right!' Yugi spat uncaring if Yami was there at all.

'Please Yugi, don't start an argument' Yami tried to soothe.

'I don't know why I bother' Yugi mumbled and rested his head on his hand to look away.

'I'm sure it's just hiding somewhere'.

Yami bit his lip before turning 'Hold on' He quickly slipped past Mayako and headed to the door, he kicked his shoes on before going outside to the car. Unlocking it he opened the door and searched through it before grabbing the wallet with a sigh, he shut the car door again and returned inside to the kitchen, holding up the missing wallet.

'Left it in the car last night' Yami muttered before turning to Yugi 'Sorry Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small nod for his brother 'I knew you couldn't have done it Yugi' Mayako comforted with a sickly sweet smile.

'Liar' Yugi snapped back 'You wanted Yami to think that I took it'.

'Yugi, I would never think like that about you'.

Yugi glared at her as he stood up 'You…lying two-faced bitch!' Yami managed to get his arms around Yugi and pull him away from his lunge at Mayako.

'Yugi! What's wrong with you?' Yami questioned.

The teen only shrugged Yami off him and ran out of the kitchen crying, Yami and Mayako listened to Yugi's heavy footsteps going up the stairs before he slammed the bedroom door shut 'I don't know what's got into him' Yami whispered as he ran his hand through his hair 'He's…never been like this before'.

'A lot has happened to him' Mayako reassured and stroked his shoulder 'He's just…needs some time to himself. It's not your fault'.

'Yeah…' Yami leaned into her for a small hug with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Yugi had locked himself in his room for most of the day, rather grateful that Yami and Mayako were both at work for most of the day so he could go into the kitchen and collect food and water to take back to his room-a childish thing to do he figured, but at least Mayako wouldn't be in his range for him to murder her.<p>

The two came back home later on that day, Yugi could hear them opening the door and talking to each other as they walked inside. Yugi sighed as he sat on his bed, picking up another biscuit he had snagged from the kitchen to eat and waited for Yami to come to his bedroom door.

A few moments later there was a knock.

'Yugi, can I come in?' Yami asked.

'No' Yugi answered as he continued to stare out the window.

'Why not Yugi? We need to talk'.

'If I did I think I'd hurt you' Yugi bit his lip and looked down at his scruffy jeans 'I'd rather not do that…'

Yami sighed and rested a hand against the door 'Yugi…please talk to me. I can't help you if you don't…'

Yugi kept his mouth tightly shut and after a few minutes of silence Yami sighed again 'Okay…you can…tell me in your own time'.

Yugi listened to Yami moving away from his door and down the stairs, once Yugi was sure Yami was gone he got up and moved over to his cupboard before kicking it hard and cursing when he hurt his foot. He limped back to his bed and sat down again, rubbing his foot lightly as he tried to calm himself down again.

* * *

><p>Yami came downstairs after his failed attempt to try and communicate to Yugi, he walked into the living room where Mayako was sat on the sofa drinking her tea, Yami was about to speak before there was a thud and they looked up to the ceiling.<p>

'Was that Yugi?' Mayako asked.

'I think he might've kicked something' Yami sighed before sinking into the seat next to his girlfriend 'What am I going to do with him?'

Mayako moved closer to Yami and stroked his arm 'Just give him some time to calm down. He's been through a lot of stress…'

Yami hummed and rested his head on Mayako's 'Or maybe I'm just not good enough to look after him…'

'You are Yami' Mayako reassured 'No one can do a better job then you're doing now'.

'Mmm…maybe' Yami mumbled.

She looked up at the male before moving closer to place a kiss on his cheek 'Maybe…you need to de-stress yourself' She whispered flirtatiously in his ear as her hand stroked over his leg.

Yami looked down at her slender hand caressing his leg before he moved it away and glanced in the opposite direction 'I don't think now is the time for that' Yami mumbled.

She stared at him before giving a small smile 'Of course…sorry' She laid on Yami before also looking the other way and giving a roll of her eyes so Yami couldn't see it.

******************************End of chapter 12******************************

Diao: 'Vann…'

Me: 'What's up?'

Diao: 'You aren't by any chance enjoying writing the b*tch are you?'

Me: 'What? Are you implying I enjoy making Yugi's life a total and utter misery? Shame on you man!'

Agil: 'I just realised…it's almost cha-'

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Dear brother

Me: 'Now…I can't tell if it's going bad, then good then bad…or just good then bad'.

Diao: 'Does it really matter? Either way it's going to end up bad'.

Me: 'Huh…I guess so…'

Chapter 13-Dear brother

The next morning Yugi still hadn't removed himself from his bedroom and was planning not to until Mayako left for work, Yami kept glancing up to the ceiling every now and then hoping he would hear Yugi coming down the stairs or at least move around to show he was awake, but there was no sound coming from the teens room.

'I'm off' Yami turned to Mayako as she placed a kiss on his cheek 'You have a good day for yourself okay'.

'Well I won't be by myself but…okay' Yami kissed her back before watching her walk out the door.

As soon as the car engines were ignited Yugi sat up from his bed and listened to the disappearing car, he slid off his bed and carefully approached his door to poke his head out of; the house was empty apart from him and Yami. Yugi quickly changed out of his pyjamas and stepped down the stairs feeling his stomach growl from the lack of food after Yugi's anger yesterday.

'Morning Yugi' Yami greeted when Yugi walked into the kitchen 'You…feeling better?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders as a response and walked over to the cabinets to find something to eat, silence passed over them before Yami spoke up again 'Have…you got something to do? School work or something?'

'Maths…' Yugi mumbled.

'Oh' Yami gave a small smile 'Need any help on it?'

Yugi looked back at him before nodding 'Yeah…still doesn't make sense…'

'Then how about we have some breakfast and we'll crack it together, okay?'

Yugi managed to smile back and nodded in agreement before helping himself to some breakfast, Yami watched Yugi move around before continuing the morning as if nothing had happened the previous evening.

* * *

><p>After the two had sorted themselves out for the remaining day Yugi collected his maths work and seated himself next to Yami on the sofa, Yami looked over the questions silently before turning to Yugi who watched him contently.<p>

'Okay…so what don't you understand then?' Yugi gave a small shrug 'That's not really an answer Yugi'.

'All of it then' Yugi moved closer as he looked over the questions 'Especially the division…'

'Okay, let's start on that then. What is it? Dividing fractions? How do you not understand it?'

'It's just…' Yugi picked up his pencil and drew a circle 'You're divide it and then it gets a bigger number' Yugi drew lines through the circle before circling it 'Yet when you divide a normal number its smaller…so shouldn't the fraction be smaller like so?' He then shaded a few of the parts of the circle to show his point.

Yami stared at it before shaking his head 'No Yugi, it doesn't work like that'.

'Why not? It makes more sense'.

'It just doesn't' Yami scooted closer and took Yugi's pencil to draw a circle and show his point 'The first number usually is bigger that's why you make it smaller. Here, let's use this as an example'.

Yugi sighed heavily but tried to learn from Yami, trying to poke flaws at his work so his excuses of not understanding it was justified, however he had to curse when Yami explained correctly how it work. It took them nearly an hour or more before they finished the work; Yugi sighed and held his head in his hand.

'I hate maths' Yugi mumbled.

Yami gave a small chuckle and patted Yugi's back 'I say that at least if you can count then you're fine'.

'I don't know how long I'll be able to count though' Yugi looked up at Yami through his hands 'I might forget'.

'Well I'm sure whoever you'll marry might be better at maths so they can do it for you'.

'What makes you think I'm going to get married?'

'I'm sure you'll find someone you want to marry'.

Yugi glanced up at Yami again, a light pink colour filling his cheeks as he stared up at the man. Thoughts of him wearing a black suit and standing at the altar flooded the teen's mind, Yugi tried to push them away but with no luck he stood up abruptly making Yami watch him in surprise.

'T-Toilet' Yugi mumbled and quickly hurried out of the living room.

Yugi only made it to the first step before Yami caught up with him 'Yugi' He held the teens arm and kept him to stay 'Please…tell me what I've done wrong. I don't know how to make it up to you if you don't…'

'It's not your fault Yami' Yugi reassured "Much" He added in his mind.

'We don't talk to each other like we used to…I miss that…I feel like we've grown further apart'.

'You have your life to worry about now' Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly 'You're a grown man…not a lot I can do about it'.

'I'd rather have no life then not have you'.

Yugi found himself deepening his blush to a dark red colour at Yami's words; isn't that what people said when they were in love? That life wouldn't be life without the other person or that they couldn't comprehend what life would be like without the other person. Yugi turned around to see Yami's quiet and solemn face, they stared at each other in complete silence before they neared each other and their lips met in a crashing kiss.

The solid touch of their bodies meeting, the warmth that collided into one from their red faces, the small noises of pleasure they made during their kiss was all real. Yugi felt that he could fall through the stairs through the floor and wind up on his bed to find it was all a dream, but the want was too strong to even try to make it seem like a dream. Yugi was glad the stairs made him Yami's height as it would have been awkward for his small height to wrap his arms around Yami's neck and deepen their kiss fervently, Yami followed along and tugged Yugi's waist closer to his own body so they were pressed together. Hands went to every part of the body they could reach without breaking the kiss for a second, Yugi ran his hands through Yami's soft jungle of hair while the other stroked over his chest feeling the fabric that stopped his fingers from gracing over Yami's chest, Yami's hands were moving up and down Yugi's back making the teen question if he was going to go lower down.

They kissed and kissed only breaking apart for a few seconds to suck a deep breath and resumed their kiss. Apprehension boiled in Yugi's body, wrong was swimming in his mind as they touched and intertwined their lips, and yet it felt right to do so. The adrenaline only made Yugi desire more, and he knew that if he kept the kiss going longer he'd gain an unwelcomed visitor in his pants.

But as soon as they heard keys in the lock they separated and turned to see Mayako walk in through the door with a smile 'Sorry, forgot some things' She then looked to Yugi 'Oh…nice to see you came out of your room finally'.

Yugi only stared at her before hurrying up the stairs and slamming the door behind him 'Something I said?' She questioned to the silent Yami.

'No…uhh…' Yami barely glanced at her before looking around 'What did you forget? P-Perhaps I can help look for it…'

Mayako raised her brow as Yami wobbled around pretending to look for something "Odd" She thought but picked up what she needed as she didn't want to be late for work again.

* * *

><p>Yugi couldn't hide in his room for the rest of the day like he planned, he was only running away from his problems and he knew that it was never good to run from anything. But having to deal with Mayako who know doubt was waiting for her next opportunity to strike and Yami who he had made out with yet again seemed a little too much, they sat in silence as they ate the dinner, an awkward meal for them to have.<p>

Yami was determined to keep his gaze down to his food; Mayako was looking between the two males confused at the situation while Yugi occasionally sent the odd glance to Yami before returning to his own food. Yugi dreaded if Mayako brought up how their day went, but he wouldn't have minded spilling the secret if it meant seeing her distraught face.

Yugi put his fork down and bit his lip 'I…I'm going to go to bed…' He whispered and stood up 'Night…'

'Night Yugi…' Yami whispered back.

Yugi didn't waste any time hurrying out of the awkward atmosphere and back up to his room, he took his shirt off before pulling out his pyjamas as a deep blush seeped into his cheeks at the thought of the kiss. He remembered that the first time they kissed Yugi was petrified at the incestuous act, but since he knew he wasn't related to Yami it didn't count did it? But the thought of Yami not being his brother tore at his heart and he quickly took off his jeans.

And what about what Yami said before the kiss? That he'd prefer to have Yugi then life. Was that his way of saying he loved Yugi? It would explain a lot that happened between them but what was he supposed to do about it? Even though he hated the woman he didn't want to cheat on her, he wouldn't want to fall to her level too quickly.

Yugi sighed as he buttoned his shirt up while still in thought. But to even think about cheating wouldn't he have to admit he loved Yami as well? Yugi didn't want to say something out of confusion which would lead to more heartbreak and separations, but he couldn't deny that he felt something from the kiss. Reminiscing about the passion only made him shiver and hug his arms; he tried all he could to block out the thoughts so he wouldn't dream about it, but no such luck.

"Maybe…I should…get a drink" Yugi thought as he turned to the door and walked down the dark stairs quietly, he turned to the living room hearing Yami's and Mayako's voices coming from the room, he crept closer and peered round the edge of the door to listen in on their conversation.

'Say…Mayako' Yami uttered getting her attention.

'Yes Yami?' She smiled up at him as she rested against his chest.

'There's…something I wanted to ask'.

'Oh?'

Yami lightly held her hand and sighed 'I…umm…I just…would you…will you marry me?'

Mayako seemed surprised just as Yugi was as he went wide eyed and leaned against the wall, praying with all his might that Mayako said no for some strange reason.

'Well…yes' Mayako smiled and linked their fingers 'Yes I will marry you'.

'Thank you' Yami smiled and leaned closer to kiss her lips.

Yugi couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face after his stomach and other entrails had left his body, his legs were shaking so much that surely he could be heard out in the corridor. He immediately hurried upstairs and back to his room, he turned the light off so he was engulfed in darkness before curling himself under the covers sobbing quietly to himself.

He was beyond confusion, why would Yami ask her hand in marriage after he kissed Yugi? Was it some sick joke Yami was pulling? If it was it was working effectively against Yugi, he was a trembling mess in seconds and desired that it was all a dream, the pain was too strong for him to bear it to be real.

In that split second Yugi realised that it was love he felt for Yami, and if he lost him one more time than it would be him who'd not have a life then not have Yami.

********************************End of chapter 13****************************

Me: 'Is it bad that I'm using engagements as my evil twist in thirteen?'

Diao: 'Yes'.

Me: 'Not my fault!'

Agil: 'B-But marriage are supposed to be good things Vann…n-not bad…'

Me: 'Yeah well…I just…Yami's not supposed to!'

Diao: 'Well that's because you suck at plots'.

Me: 'Oh that's cold'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Cheater

Me: 'Everyone might like this chapter…I know I will'.

Diao: 'I don't think anyone should get their hopes up too much…'

Me: 'Oh you're so mean…'

Chapter 14-Cheater

Yugi couldn't speak very well the next day, from all his sobbing and crying the previous night it made his throat hoarse though he wasn't planning on speaking a lot regardless, he didn't speak on Yami's and Mayako's news of engagement instead he returned to his room and ended up crying again. He was rather glad he wouldn't remove himself from his room, Mayako ended work early and Yugi was sure that he would do something he'd regret.

But then his body decided to be cruel against his plans, and hunger soon struck his stomach. With a groan he pushed himself off his bed, rubbed his eyes one last time to get rid of any loose tears and the redness, he then opened the door and walked to the stairs. He could hear the woman talking and chuckling quietly downstairs, Yugi raised his brow as he quietly took each step down before turning to the kitchen where Mayako sat; he crept closer and peeked inside listening to what she had to say.

She was sat at the table with her mobile in one hand while the other played with her hair, she then gave a chuckle and tilted her head 'No I can't tonight, maybe tomorrow…I'll just say I'm having a girls night out or something like that he believes that stuff anyway…uhuh…I love you too, bye'.

She then ended the call and rested her mobile on the table with a sigh, Yugi kept his fists tightly to his side and could feel his teeth grinding against each other, he could at least bear their engagement but to cheat on his brother was another step—one that went too far. Yugi took a step closer but still Mayako didn't notice him.

'Are you cheating on my brother?' Yugi demanded lowly. Mayako glanced back at him but only rolled her eyes and faced the other way 'Answer me!'

'I don't need to tell you anything' She spat back.

'You aren't even married and you're cheating on him!'

'You have no proof of that'.

Yugi chewed on his lip as she stood up before turning to the cupboards, his eyes then set on the mobile before he lunged at it and took it into his hands, he played with a few buttons gaining Mayako's attention again.

'Oh look! Baby it was so hot last night!' Yugi read as he backed away from the approaching Mayako 'I hope to see you again soon! I can't wait to fuck you again and again!'

'Give that back!' She swiped the phone out of his hands 'You dare touch my phone again!'

'You're a slut! Why would you sleep with anyone else?'

'Because your brother is pathetic! I don't know why he resists, but it doesn't matter as long as I can get it elsewhere!'

'You heartless bitch!' Yugi yelled before throwing one of his fists to her cheek.

'Yugi!' Yugi looked up to see Yami running to Mayako and holding her close having come home from work 'Yugi what's this about?'

Yugi didn't say anything and only turned to stomp up the stairs leaving Mayako whimpering in Yami's arms, Yugi didn't waste any time when he got to his room, he pulled out his suitcase and started throwing his clothes and books anything he had into his suitcase. He pushed down on the lid so it fit before locking it shut and dragging it behind him, it thudded heavily behind him as he pulled it down the stairs, but before he could reach the door Yami stood in front of the ireful teen.

'Yugi' Yami began before his eyes fell to the suitcase 'Where are you going?'

'Somewhere, anywhere that isn't here!' Yugi growled before shoving past Yami and slipping his shoes on.

'You can't leave!'

'Watch me!' Yugi opened the door 'I hate this place! I hate that woman and I…!' Yugi bit his lip as he glared at Yami, water starting to rise in his eyes as he choked on the words, he then quickly turned and hurried out of the house ignoring Yami's pleas to come back. All he wanted was to be far away from the house, it might kill him to leave but it would surely destroy him to stay.

* * *

><p>Yugi ended up travelling around most of the town to clear his mind; he got odd looks from people as he tugged his suitcase around after him, but was determined to keep his feet moving. He ended up on the side path waiting for the lights to change colour, he looked up at the small crowd that was near him before sighing and looking down at his suitcase yet again.<p>

"I guess I have to stay somewhere for the night" Yugi thought before having to walk across the road "I don't have enough money for a hotel…I guess the only other places is to mum's or Joey's" Yugi looked up and down the pavement once he reached the other side, he then tugged his suitcase to his right "Joey's".

Yugi came to Joey's apartment building cursing when he had to take the stairs up and had to pull on his suitcase to free it, soon he reached Joey's level and walked to his door before knocking on it, it took a few moments but his blonde friend opened the door. He looked between Yugi and his suitcase before speaking.

'Uhh…hey Yug' Joey greeted 'Something wrong?'

'I know…this might seem…awkward or inconvenient…' Yugi croaked and looked up at him with tears going down his face 'But…can I stay with you?'

'Uhh…sure' Joey stepped back so Yugi could walk in and take his shoes off 'I thought you was staying with Yami though'.

'I can't…' Yugi whimpered and rubbed his eyes 'Not anymore…'

'Okay…are you going to tell me about what happened?' Yugi shook his head making Joey sigh 'Okay, I'll wait until you calm down. Here put your stuff in my room'.

Joey helped Yugi take his suitcase into his room and proceeded to calm Yugi down, he handed the small teen a can of soda and sat next to him watching him dry his tears. Once Yugi took a few sips of the bubbly liquid he felt himself calm down, he looked up at his friend who was waiting patiently for him to explain his emotions.

'I…Yami is…getting married…' Yugi uttered quietly.

Joey fell silent for a few moments before moving closer 'Seriously?'

'Yes…'

'Wow…really?'

'Yes Joey'.

'What does he see in her to get…married to her?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'The kind, beautiful, loving shield she puts up I suppose…'

Joey turned to his friend before patting his back 'I know that's…rather hurtful…but to leave…?'

'You don't understand Joey. I felt like I was suffocating' Yugi gripped his can tightly 'I felt like I was going insane, each part of my mind slipping slowly and painfully away…I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to leave; I might've really hurt someone'.

'Really hurt?' Joey repeated and moved closer 'You've…hurt someone already?'

Yugi glanced up at his friend knowing what his friends' reaction was going to be but sighed nonetheless 'I…punched Mayako'.

Joey broke a grin 'Oh my god did you?'

'Only because she was being mean about Yami! I couldn't do anything but punch her!'

'Good!' Joey chuckled and slapped Yugi's back making the teen groan slightly at the hit 'I hope it hurts like hell!'

'But it doesn't stop them from getting married' Yugi sighed dismally and hung his head 'It doesn't stop me from…not being…like this…'

Joey watched his friend before moving closer and slipping his arm around Yugi's shoulders; he pulled him closer and stroked his arm 'Come on Yug…it might not be that bad…'

'You can't begin to imagine how I feel Joey' Yugi sighed and closed his eyes moving into Joey's comfort 'I just wish this nightmare never began…'

*******************************End of chapter 14*****************************

Me: 'I'm sure everyone enjoyed that punch'.

Agil: 'T-The violence…'

Diao: 'But I'm sure they're still pissed about it'.

Me: 'Yeah…I mean…after that surely Yami is going to be married as soon as possible'.

Diao: 'You sound a little sarcastic'.

Me: 'I know'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Me or them

Me: 'Ah…good times…'

Agil: 'Vann you can't remember anything-'

Me: 'Good times…'

Chapter 15-Me or them

Yugi laid awake early in the morning listening to Joey's mumbles in his deep dreaming, Yugi could hardly sleep during the dark hours of the night just thinking about where Yami was, but it wasn't hard to guess that he was probably sleeping next to his fiancée happy without Yugi being there. It was too much to ask to wonder if Yami was lying in his bed like Yugi was, thinking about the small teen like Yugi did towards Yami, but he was surely in Yami's hated books by now.

Yugi heard a groan and looked up to see Joey turn over with his eyes sleepily open, staring down at his friend on the floor 'Morning' He greeted quietly.

'Morning Joey' Yugi whispered back 'Sleep good?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'As good as it could've got…want breakfast?'

'No…I'm not hungry'.

'Okay' Joey sat up in his bed and stretched his arms before slipping out of the bed and stepping over Yugi 'At least have a shower, that might brighten you up'.

'Doubt it' Yugi mumbled and pushed the blanket off his body.

'At least give it a try' Joey gave a small wink as he changed his clothes to something more casual before walking out.

Yugi sat up in the bed with a sigh before turning to his suitcase and taking out some clean clothes and heading to Joey's bathroom, he turned the shower on to let it warm while he undressed before stepping inside. He took a while but soon he was clean and fresh so left the shower before drying off, he dressed himself in his new clothes and went to find Joey in the kitchen with a breakfast prepared.

'At least I know I'm good at cooking' Joey chuckled lightly before tapping the space opposite him 'Come on, you need to keep eating'.

Yugi looked to the plate of food before shrugging and sitting down eating it to please Joey 'So what are you going to do Yug?'

Yugi looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders lightly before hearing the phone ring, Joey sighed and rolled his eyes before getting up and answering the phone in the living room, Yugi tried to listen but decided to eat regardless.

'Yug' Yugi looked up as Joey held the phone out 'It's Yami'.

Yugi bit his lip before nodding his head and standing up, he walked over to Joey and took the phone off him so Joey was free to finish his breakfast 'Hello?'

'Yugi…I thought you would be there' Yami's voice spoke sighing heavily as if he was relieved.

Yugi didn't say anything and waited for Yami to speak again, hoping he didn't start the conversation with something pointless 'How are you feeling today?'

Yugi sighed knowing his brother inside out 'Fine…' He replied.

'Good' There was a moment of silence before Yami spoke again 'Yugi…about yesterday…I don't know what happened; Mayako said you were being violent and you went off before I could ask you…I don't know what to think or do anymore, so much is happening with everyone and…uh…I need help Yugi. I don't know what to do…' There was silence between them 'Yugi? Yugi are you listening?'

'Yami…' Yugi croaked as he felt his fingers loosen on the phone 'Please…forget me'.

'Yugi? What do you mean? Yugi?'

Yugi then put the phone down ending their conversation; Joey only glanced to Yugi to make sure he was alright before returning to his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Joey poked his head out of the living room when spotting Yugi standing outside the apartment, leaning on the railings as he watched the usual street life go by, Joey slipped out of his apartment and lightly poked Yugi's back to gain his attention.<p>

'I hear if you stand out in the sun too long you'll turn to ashes' Joey joked with a chuckle but got no reply 'So…what did Yami want?'

'Not much…' Yugi mumbled.

'I could believe that since you didn't talk much' Joey turned around and leaned back on the railings 'So what did Yami say? He must've been talking a long time to not let you get a word in'.

'Just about yesterday…' Yugi looked down as he heard two kids run along the path chasing each other 'He said he didn't know what to do…that he needed my help'.

Joey rolled his eyes and glanced off 'He's just upset I bet'.

'Hmm…maybe' Yugi reached up to brush one of his bangs back 'I've never heard him so desperate before…it was like he was in a hole and I could've pulled him out' Yugi's eyes then fell down 'And I left him there…'

Joey turned back to Yugi and watched him for a few moments before whispering 'You're in love with him aren't you?'

Yugi sighed heavily 'Yes…you've seem to be the only one who's noticed…'

'Heh. I'm more aware then the average man. So I guess that's why this wedding thing and Yami getting a girlfriend is chewing you up right?' Yugi gave a small nod 'Then why don't you tell him so?'

'He has a girlfriend Joey' Yugi rubbed his arms and glanced off 'I wouldn't want him to hate me…I'd just leave it as it is…'

'And how do you know he'll hate you?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Just do'.

'Well he can't hate you for being human' Joey sidled closer and nudged Yugi's arm 'Come on, what happens when he gets married and you let him, eh?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders again 'He'll be married?'

'True but I'm talking about you. I ain't telling you to stop him getting married, but if you just sit there and do nothing all you'll be thinking about for the rest of your life is what you missed out on and what you could've done such. Sure Yami might not like you back, but you'll never know unless you tell him' Yugi only gave a sigh and turned away 'Besides, Yami looked out a lot for you didn't he?'

Yugi turned to Joey 'So?'

'So it's your turn to protect him and stuff' Yugi raised his brow at Joey's growing grin 'I don't encourage wedding crashers…but they totally need to be crashed. Come on, are you seriously going to let Yami marry that slut?'

'Well…' Yugi bit his lip and shook his head 'He wouldn't believe me. I haven't got any evidence of her cheating…and apparently she's trying to poison Yami that I'm now an abusive recovering alcoholic teenager…or whatever she's planning'.

'If Yami had half a brain he wouldn't need evidence to believe you' Joey then held Yugi's face and lightly knocked on his head 'Please think straight Yug, otherwise I'm the only sensible guy left in this damn world'.

Yugi gave a chuckle and swiped at Joey's hand 'Clear off' He then sighed 'Still…even if I were to tell him…she'd be there and the only time they'd be apart is if they're at the wedding and I don't even know when that is'.

Joey hummed before smirking and turning to Yugi 'But you know how to get into the house when they're not there right?'

Yugi nodded his head 'They keep a spare key outside why?'

Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him closer 'Then what do you say to a little wedding crashing?'

'I don't know Joey…I mean…we'll be breaking in and stuff…'

'Hey you lived there, you could say that you forgot something, and besides if this was the other way around do you think Yami would let you marry without knowing the truth first?'

Yugi bit his lip and looked up at his eager friend before smiling lightly 'No…he wouldn't'.

'Then let's do this. Tomorrow when they're out at work we'll sneak in and find out when the wedding is and put a stop to it'.

Yugi gave a small smile and looked off "I hope so…I doubt very much Yami will believe me now".

******************************End of chapter 15******************************

Agil: 'Is this the finale?'

Me: 'It most certainly is! Will Yugi and Joey find out when the wedding is? Will Yugi be able to stop them? Will I add yaoi in at the last moment? It's all so tense!'

Diao: 'You're delusional'.

Me: 'That I am!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'

Diao: 'Wait it's the last one? Won't you be pissing people off?'

Me: '…err…'


	16. Wedding crash

Me: 'Oh my god this is going to be the corniest endings I have ever done'.

Diao: 'And disappointing?'

Me: 'Oh most likely'.

Chapter 16-Wedding crash

'Joey I'm still not sure about this' Yugi mumbled as he took the spare key out to unlock the front door of Yami's home.

'Hey, just think we're doing this for the greater good' Joey reassured slapping Yugi on the back 'The heroes on TV have to do drastic things to save people in trouble yeah? Well that's what we're doing'.

"Yes but they don't run into the trouble of breaking and entering" Yugi thought as he pushed the door open, the two teens poked their head round the door and listened carefully in case someone was home, but the coast was clear so they let themselves in 'Okay, try to leave everything as it was okay? I don't want them to get too suspicious. Especially Mayako'.

'No problem Yug' Joey looked into the living room and grinned as he spotted letters on the table 'Hey, wedding invitations'.

Yugi followed his friend then squeaked as he opened one of the sealed invitations 'Joey! What are you doing?'

'Well what better place to find out the date and place then an invitation eh?' Joey unfolded the letter and quickly read through it 'Hey Yug, get something to write on so we can leave'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but did as his friend asked and quickly found some spare paper and a pen so they could jot down the address and time of their wedding, Joey gave a small grimace of licking the envelope back up and placed it on the pile 'I hate licking envelopes' Joey mumbled before rubbing his tongue.

'Come on Joey, we best be out of here before someone spots us' Yugi hurried as he turned to the front door.

'I hear ya, I hear ya' Joey followed Yugi out so they could lock the door behind them and leave the house behind 'Ah man, I'm so excited about this. I'm all pumped up and ready to crash this party!'

Yugi raised his brow at his friend "Joey's a little too eager to do this I think…I just hope nothing goes wrong on the actual day".

* * *

><p>'Yug! Get a move on!' Joey called up to his apartment as he waited outside.<p>

Yugi sighed and tried to reassure himself that what he was doing was the right thing, yet the tension was starting to get to him; it was a make or break for Yugi, either Yami would believe him and leave Mayako, or shun Yugi away for good. It seemed normal to be nervous, but if Yugi didn't do it he would regret it.

Yugi hurried down to the street level stopping when he came to Joey 'We're…biking there?'

'Well all the buses pass the church' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'And I don't have money for a taxi. You getting on or not?'

Yugi rolled his eyes but climbed on behind Joey, once he held tight to the blondes' waist Joey moved the bike onto the road and started to peddle away. Yugi bit his lip as he watched the scenery pass by, hoping that by the time they got to the church Yugi knew what to say to convince Yami.

'You sure you know the way?' Yugi questioned as they turned round the corner.

'Of course! Just got to head to the main road and-whoa!' Joey got his bike to a halt as he looked along the main road they had come to. Cars were backed up as far as they could see, their horns honking and little movement passed over the vehicles, they couldn't see what caused the holdup but whatever it was it didn't look like it was going to pass soon.

'Great. There had to be a traffic jam on this day!' Yugi whined and put his face in Joey's back 'Maybe we should just go home…'

'Like hell! We're getting to that church one way or another!'

'But Joey…we won't be able to fit between the cars without scratching one, and then we'll get held up…it's hopeless!'

'We'll go on the path then' Joey grinned as he peddled the bike over to the pavement on the other side.

'Joey! We can't ride on the path!'

'Who's going to stop us?'

'Hold it!'

Joey stopped the bike and looked up as a police officer from a group of others down the road jogged over to them; he put his hands on his hips and frowned at the two 'What are you two doing?' He questioned.

'Uhh…biking' Joey answered.

'On the pavement?'

'Please sir, we have a wedding to get to, we have to move fast'.

'Tch yeah. And I'm Elvis Presley. You know you could seriously hurt someone if you ran into them, did you think about that punks?'

'Hey! We're sorry but we've gotta-!'

'No buts! Come on, off the bike and give me your names'.

The two teens bit their lips but slid off the bike as the officer scolded some more, Joey looked down to Yugi before pushing him forwards making the teen squeak.

'Hey!'

'Run Yug! Run as fast as you can!' Joey encouraged as he jumped on his bike again.

Yugi quickly ran off into the church while the officers tried to call both of them back but opted to chasing after Joey as he rode in another direction "Thank you Joey…I'll owe you somehow…"

Yugi was running out of breath as he came to the church but persisted to run up the path, he cursed as he looked up at the time realising the ceremony would have started by then, he stumbled inside the entrance of the church panting heavily before looking up at the wooden doors in front of him. He moved closer before resting his ear against the door, he could hear the vicar's voice talking within; Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as he felt tears gather up with fear and nerves bubbled in his body.

But with the last strength he had he pushed his arms on the door and forced the doors open 'Yami!' Yugi cried out hearing his voice echo around the room.

People gasped and turned to the door to see Yugi, Yami and Mayako also turned at the sound of his voice; Yami stared at Yugi who was panting heavily but persisted to run over to the male and hug him tightly around the middle.

'Yugi…'

'Ahem' Yami looked up to Mayako who raised her brow in annoyance.

'Uhh…just a minute' Yami replied as he lead Yugi out of the church and to the grounds, when he was sure he was a safe distance away he turned to Yugi who was crying quietly 'Yugi…what are you doing here?'

'I…you can't marry her!' Yugi proclaimed grabbing Yami's jacket 'You just can't!'

'What? Why not? Because you don't like her?'

'No!' Yugi bit his lip knowing that it was partly true 'There are a number of reasons!'

'Such as?'

'Ah…uhh…'

'Well? I'm waiting?'

Yugi bit his lip as he glanced up at Yami, tears spilling down his face as he thought of the only thing that would work 'I love you! I love you so much Yami and I know you do too!' Yugi held tightly out of desperation 'Please! I know I ruined everything but I'll try really hard! Just…please…'

'Yugi…' Yami held his hands and tried to pull them away 'Please…don't…'

Yugi then reached up to kiss Yami's lip despite his resisting words, Yami gave a soft moan and kissed Yugi back gently holding his waist to pull him closer, Yugi quickly sunk back into the comfortable loving feeling before Yami pulled away and turned his head aside.

'No Yugi…don't'.

Yugi looked up at Yami with more tears running down his face 'Yami I-'

'Please Yugi' Yami held Yugi's shoulders and shook his head 'Say no more…'

'Why…?' Yugi voiced quietly 'I thought you…loved me…'

Yami didn't say anything and looked down out of silence 'You…do right? You…kissed me…'

'I can't Yugi…I can't do that to you…' Yami shook his head 'I'm your big brother; I have to look after you'.

'Yami…'

'I have to give you a life…that's why I have to do this…'

Yugi shook his head and hugged Yami tightly 'No! I'd rather have no life then not have you! That's what you said to, so you think the same right? Please…?'

Yami stared at Yugi before sighing 'Yami!' Yami turned back to see Mayako marching over 'What's going on? Is your brother being a nuisance?'

Yugi frowned at the woman "I hope this goes well" He thought before letting go of Yami and pointing to her 'And also, she's cheating on you!'

'What?' Yami turned to her.

'You lying little-'

'It's true! Check her phone! She's got messages from all sorts of guys! And even before you were going to get married! I know it all! I heard it!'

'Yami!' Mayako turned to Yami 'You can't honestly-'

'Where's your phone?' Yami questioned holding his hand out to her; a smug smile crept onto Yugi's face as he watched the situation getting glared at by Mayako.

'I don't have it' She answered then fell silent as they heard a ringtone start to break the silence.

Yami raised his brow and moved closer to her so he could dig around in her pockets before fishing out the phone, he quickly looked through it frowning as he read the messages before throwing the phone back to her 'Sick!'

She glared at Yami and picked her phone up 'What else was I supposed to do huh?' She snarled back 'You are the most useless man I have ever met in my life!'

'Then I suppose you'll have no problem with me saying that the wedding is off huh?' She gave a small gasp but tried to fight it back by biting her red lips 'You can say all you want about me, but you are the most vile, promiscuous, stuck-up woman I have ever met!'

She then raised her hand and slapped Yami hard round the face, Yugi looked up between the two wondering if he should intervene but when Yami rubbed his cheek he grabbed Yugi's hand tightly, making sure the glare was kept on Mayako.

'Come on Yugi, let's leave' Yami then pulled Yugi along so they went back to the path to walk out.

'Yeah well…you won't have anywhere else to go again!' Mayako shouted at them as they walked down the street 'You'll go back to that pitiful excuse of a home again! You'll be begging to leave it behind for me!'

Yugi looked back at her and stuck his tongue out before they walked round the corner, once they were clear from the churchyard Yugi looked up at Yami, cringing slightly at the red mark that had burned up on his cheek yet continued walking ahead without a care.

'Yami-'

'How long did you know about that?' Yami questioned.

Yugi bit his lip and looked away 'A-A while…'

'And you didn't tell me?'

'I-I thought you'd believe her more than me! I know it's stupid but…I didn't want you hating me too…'

'Yugi' Yami pulled Yugi to a stop and held his face in his hands 'I could never hate you…and I would always believe in what you say…no matter what it was…'

'Yami…' Yugi felt tears building up in his eyes as he touched Yami's hands 'I'm sorry…'

'I'll forgive you Yugi…if you can somehow find it in yourself to forgive me'.

Yugi smiled lightly 'If I'm allowed to punish you…it's a deal'.

'Great' Yami smiled lightly before leaning closer to kiss Yugi on the lips softly.

Yugi sighed but gladly kissed him back, waiting and wondering when the dream was going to end. Yami pulled away from the kiss and began to chuckle making Yugi watch him confused 'It's…somewhat funny…'

'What is?' Yugi queried not catching the joke.

'That the baby I saved would be my entire world' Yami looked up into Yugi's eyes 'All I wanted was a baby brother…and yet I got so much more' Yami gave a playful smirk and ruffled Yugi's hair 'I got a disobedient brother instead! When I offered him normality he goes and throws it away!'

'Ah! Yami not the hair!' Yugi swatted his hands away with his own playful smirk 'Besides, who wants normality? Where's the fun in that?'

'That's true' Yami held Yugi's hand again and led him down the street 'Come on, I have to pack my things away quickly otherwise they'll get broken, ripped and burnt'.

'Okay Yami' Yugi smiled and linked his fingers with Yami's as they walked 'Hey Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'Can we have that future you promised?' Yugi asked quietly 'The one where we live together…in that nice house?'

Yami smiled softly and nodded 'Sure…and this time, I'm going to keep you in it and that's for certain'.

Yugi leaned against Yami as he walked with his new boyfriend; his life was complete now that he had Yami back by his side and returned his feelings as well, and this time he knew not to let that slip past again. Yami may have protected Yugi when he was younger, but now it was Yugi's turn to look after and protect Yami from all his naivety.

'Oh by the way Yugi' Yami spoke up when they reached Mayako's house, he turned to Yugi and kissed him on the forehead 'I love you too…I've been wanting to say that for a while…'

Yugi gave a soft giggle before carrying on into the house to collect and pack Yami's belongings away before Mayako came back.

* * *

><p>Diao: 'That's it? Doesn't seem like a puzzleshipping ending..'<p>

Agil: 'Violent…and bad language…'

Me: 'Yeah you would've thought I'd put more effort into it'.

Diao: 'Wait aren't you supposed to defend your ending?'

Me: '…So I'd like to thank all the wonderful and beautiful people who read my story, I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I have and I hope to see you at the next story'.

Diao: 'If you can decide which one'.

Me: 'Hey, fantasy or drama. They're both good topics, I don't know what the good people want'.

Agil: 'I'm sure they'll enjoy anything you give'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
